Los Terrores Pataki
by MacaG26
Summary: Hola, somos los mellizos más traviesos de todo Londres, pero estas vacaciones llevaremos nuestras travesuras a Hillwood cuidad donde nació nuestra madre y donde esperamos encontrar algo de nuestro padre al cual no conocemos, acompáñanos en nuestra búsqueda..
1. Chapter 1

_**Los terrores Pataki**_

 _Hola somos conocidos como "Los terrores Pataki" Elizabeth y Phill, somos los mellizos más traviesos de todo Oxford-Londres, aquí nacimos y crecimos hace diez años._

 _Nuestra madre Helga G. Pataki es una de las escritoras más conocidas y famosas mundialmente, además de ser una gran mujer y luchadora._

 _Nuestro padre... bien de él casi nada sabemos, mamá no habla mucho y por más que intentamos jamás nos dice nada._

 _Pero todo cambio ese verano..._

 _Mamá tenía que irse a una gira por su último libro, pero nosotros ya nos habíamos cansado de que ella nos viajará por todo el mundo, arrastrándonos._

 _Amábamos salir de viaje, pero ese año solo queríamos unas tranquilas vacaciones de verano. La tía Olga no nos podía cuidar, y los abuelos no podían viajar a Londres, así que ese día nuestra madre tomo una gran decisión y nos envió a Hillwood, lugar en donde ella nació y donde vivían nuestros abuelos maternos._

 _Sabíamos porque ella no nos dejaba ir con los abuelos Pataki, por lo que sólo los veíamos en las fiestas y en nuestro cumpleaños cuando la familia se reunia y ellos viajaban hasta Londres._

 _Pero ambos necesitábamos respuestas y sabíamos como conseguirlas, así que le imploramos que nos dejara ir con los abuelos ese verano._

 _Después de mucho meditar, darnos varias indicaciones y hacer miles se llamadas ahí estábamos en un avión los tres yendo a la cuidad que vio crecer a nuestros padres, porque si algo sabíamos el vive o vivía en aquella ciudad y estábamos dispuestos a saber más de aquel._

 _Después de varias horas y de ver como mamá se comía las uñas hasta las cutículas llegamos al aeropuerto de Hillwood en donde nos esperaba el abuelo Bob._

 _Apenas pisamos aquella cuidad sabíamos que nuestra misión había comenzado._

 ** _Capítulo 1: "Hillwood"._**

 _Los mellizos y su madre iban bajando del avión, algo cansados y con muy mal humor pero apenas visualizaron a su abuelo ese humor se desvaneció y corrieron hasta el ya canoso hombre._

 _-Abuelo Bob- gritaron ambos niños corriendo a sus brazos._

 _-Hola diablillos- así los llamaba de cariño, y los niños se habían ganado ese apodo gracias a todas las travesuras que solían hacer._

 _-Hola Bob- saludo Helga cuando llego hasta ellos._

 _-Hola niña- ella rodó los ojos, ya tenía casi treinta años y el aun la seguía llamando "niña" -Phill toma, ve y compra algo para que coman tu y tu hermana- le dio algo de dinero y ambos fueron hasta un kiosco que había dentro del aeropuerto._

 _-Tu madre esta preparando la cena- le regaño._

 _-¿Miriam cocinando?, eso si lo tengo que ver- se burló, pero recibió una mirada de reproche de parte de su padre -Solo lo hice porque quería hablar contigo, ¿Estas seguro de que el no esta aquí?- le pregunto algo nerviosa._

 _-Ya te dije que no, y si lo estuviera tendré sumo cuidado con ellos... Vamos Helga, solo puedo ver a mis nietos en fechas especiales y ahora que tu madre no puede volar los veremos menos- Bob se maldecio mentalmente por eso último que dijo pero Helga estaba tan metida en sus propios pensamientos que no lo escucho del todo._

 _-Esta bien, solo ten mucho cuidado con ellos, recuerda que aún están sus abuelos y si alguno de ellos los viera los reconocería inmediatamente-._

 _-Tranquila mujer, se cuidar de niños, te cuide a ti y a tu hermana- dijo con un tono de orgullo._

 _-Si.. Creo que esto no fue buena idea, pero no tenía de otra. No es justo que ellos vivan viajando por mi carrera merecen un tiempo de paz- dijo cabizbaja pensando en que los niños sufrían al ser arrastrados con ella en esos viajes._

 _-Eres una increíble madre Helga, y no lo digo por ser tu padre y lo sabes.. Saliste adelante con ellos prácticamente tu sola, con un poco de nuestra ayuda pero sola Al fin y al cabo, y sobre todo te volviste una mujer exitosa, estoy orgulloso de ti- la abrazo._

 _Ella quedó en shock su padre no era de decir o hacer cosas así y significó mucho para ella que le dijera que estaba orgulloso a pesar de todo lo que paso y tuvo que luchar por los mellizos._

 _Los niños se habían parado al ver aquella tierna escena entre su madre y su abuelo._

 _-Phill... ¿Crees que mamá estará bien si lo llegamos a encontrar?- le pregunto su hermano._

 _El vio a su madre y luego a su hermana, le sonrió -Es fuerte, estará bien y nosotros también, somos guerreros que no se te olvide-._

 _Ella le sonrió y caminaron hasta donde estaban los adultos._

 _-Bien niños, ya saben se portan bien, le hacen caso a sus abuelos y nada de salir solos por ahí ¿Entendido? Si no su abuelo los pondrá en el primer vuelo y los enviará conmigo- les digo Helga._

 _-Si mamá- dijeron pesadamente ambos._

 _-Phill cuida a tu hermana- el joven asintió -Elizabeth cuida de que tu hermano no se meta en líos- ella sonrió y asintió -Los amo, los veré a ambos al final del verano- los abrazo._

 _-Te amamos mamá, que tengas buen vuelo, compramos algo- dijo Phill._

 _-Te amamos ma, no te preocupes nos portamos bien con los abuelos- dijo Lizzie._

 _Le dieron un fuerte abrazo a su madre y se retiraron con su abuelo, Helga se quedaría a esperar el próximo vuelo que saldría pronto para regresar a Londres y arreglar todo para su gira._

 _Los vio partir, con todo el miedo del mundo -Solo espero que no se encuentren con el- susurro y se fue a sentar a esperar que anunciaran su vuelo._

 _Mientras tanto los mellizos iban en el auto admirando la rústica cuidad, no era la gran cosa pero para ellos si, siempre habían querido conocer el lugar donde vivió su madre._

 _Llegaron a una gran casa azul y ambos niños se miraron cómplices, pues a pesar de que solo la habían visto en fotos la reconocían a la perfección._

 _Ayudaron a su abuelo con las maletas y de inmediato al ingresar pudieron oler un delicioso aroma que provenía de la cocina y sus estómagos empezaron a rugir, inconscientemente siguieron el aroma que les indicó el camino hasta la cocina en donde se encontraba una mujer ya mayor rubia con algunas canas a la vista._

 _-¡Abuela!- gritaron loa niños, tan fuerte que asustaron a la pobre mujer._

 _-Niños, ya llegaron- dejo el cucharón con el cual estaba revolviendo la comida y fue a abrazarlos._

 _-Veo que encontraron la cocina niños- dijo Bob al llegar -Vamos les mostraré sus habitaciones- los guió hasta las escaleras pero antes de subir vieron una puerta._

 _-¿Qué hay ahí abuelo?- pregunto la niña curiosa._

 _-Es el sótano, solo esta la caldera, tuberías y algunas cosas viejas- dijo sin darle importancia y subiendo los escalones._

 _Ella miro a su hermano picaramente._

 _-Bien Lizzie, te quedaras en el cuarto de Olga y tu Phill en el de huéspedes- les indicó._

 _-¿Y el cuarto se mi mamá?- preguntaron._

 _-Su madre pidió que no entraran ahí, ha estado cerrado desde que se fue y completamente vacio-._

 _-Abuelo, Phill y yo no dormimos separados cuando no estamos en casa- le explico la niña._

 _-En casa de la tía Olga tenemos un cuarto para ambos- confirmo el._

 _-Bueno, el cuarto de huéspedes esta equipado con una cama grande así que pueden quedarse ahí ambos-._

 _-Gracias abuelo- agradecieron ambos._

 _-Vayan a ducharse, la cena estará pronto- les indicó donde estaba los baños y ambos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigueron._

 _Luego de ducharse bajaron a cenar, la comida de la abuela Miriam estaba deliciosa y los niños habían comido demasiado que estaba satisfechos, así que subieron hasta la habitación agotados o eso pretendían aparentar._

 _Minutos después su abuela apareció con dos vasos de leche tibia y un plato de galletas por si se habían quedado con hambre, ellos le agradecieron._

 _Esperaron a que los ancianos se durmieran, dieron un rápido vistazo en el cuarto del matrimonio y efectivamente ambos estaban dormidos._

 _-Como ronca el abuelo- se rió._

 _-Shhh Phill, vamos-._

 _Ambos niños bajaron con sumo cuidado hasta aquella puerta._

 _-Rayos, esta cerrada- mientras trataba de ingresar -Lizzie has tu magia-._

 _La pequeña rubia saco un clip de su cabello y lo uso para forzar la cerradura -Listo- dijo con orgullo._

 _Phill saco dos linternas que tenía en su chaqueta y le dio una a su hermana, bajaron con cuidado y buscaron el interruptor, al encender habían cajas y cajas con el nombre de su madre, ambos se vieron y corrieron hasta ellas._

 _En algunas se encontraban desarmados los tantos altares que le hizo alguna vez a ese amor de la infancia._

 _Otras tenían cientos de cuadernos rosas, los mellizos los revisaron y reconocieron los escritos de su madre -Tomemos algunos, tal vez nos den una pista- dijo la niña._

 _-Lizzie, ven mira- Phill había encontrado un cofre pequeño cerrado, su hermana volvió a tratar de forzar la cerradura y dentro de este se encontraba un viejo relicario y un listón rosa con una carta._

 _-Es el- dijeron al tomar el relicario y ver la foto que estaba ahí._

 _Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto anunciaban el vuelo 512 con destino a Oxford-Londres, Helga se levantó de su asiento cansada,y se colocó los audífonos mientras se dirigía hasta la entrada de su vuelo._

 _Un hombre rubio venía llegando del vuelo de New York cuando visualizo a aquella rubia -¿Helga?- sintió que la sangre se le congelaba y empezó a seguirla atravesando el mar de personas que había -¡Helga!- empezó a gritar esquivando a la gente -¡Helga!- trato de pasar corriendo cuando la vio atravesaba los detectores pero un oficial lo detuvo._

 _-Señor sáquese todo lo de metal-._

 _-Pero no entiende, es que...-_

 _-Señor por favor, no me haga sacarlo por la fuerza-._

 _-Bien- se sacó el saco y todo lo de metal hasta los zapatos y cruzo corriendo sin darle importancia a sus pertenencias, corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero era tarde ya habían cerrado las puertas._

 _-Helga- susurro viendo el avión apunto de despegar._

 **** ** _Hola chicos.._**

 ** _Bien, aquí les traigo una nueva historia que hace mucho quería escribir y andaba dando vuelta en mi cabeza así que me anime, espero que bueno les guste.._**

 ** _Y conforme la historia vaya pasando les contaré los que paso entre Helga y Arnold._**

 ** _Historia dedicada a una gran amiga a quien adoro mucho, mi madre Zombie Eli, esta historia va dedicada a vos con mucho cariño espero que te guste, muchas gracias por siempre soportarme._**

 ** _Espero que dejen sus comentarios y que les guste esta historia._**

 ** _Saludos *-*/_**


	2. El encuentro

_**Capítulo 2: "El encuentro".**_

 _-Yo se lo que vi, esa mujer era Helga- gritaba aquel hombre fuera de sí._

 _-Arnold, hijo yo se que aun la amas pero debes dejarla ir mi niño por tu bien- le decía su madre mientras trataba de calmarlo._

 _-Tu madre tiene razón, tal vez ya es hora de dejarla ir de una vez- esas palabras de su padre le dolieron._

 _-Yo se lo que vi, no la dejare ir, no de nuevo, porque lo que paso aquella noche no fue culpa mía y lo saben- se fue furioso hasta su antiguo cuarto._

 _-¿Crees que haya sido Helga, Miles?- le pregunto su esposa._

 _-Si era ella y se fue, eso quiere decir que... tal vez ellos... están aquí- le sonrió a su esposa, pero rápidamente su cara se tornó triste y miro donde su hijo se había marchado -Debimos haberle dicho hace años- susurro._

 _-Sabes que no podíamos, ni siquiera sabíamos si eran de ella podrían ser de O...-_

 _-Stella por favor, tu viste a la niña es la perfecta combinación de ambos, ahora lo que no se si el niño que estaba con aquel hombre también es de ella, no pude verlo bien-._

 _-Solo espero que no sufra tanto, si el niño es de ella quiere decir que el hombre con el que estaba aquella vez puede que ahora sea su esposo-._

 _-Crees que no pensé en eso amor, por algo insisto en que Arnold la olvide, por su propio bien- ambos se vieron preocupados, querían proteger a su hijo pero no podían hacerlo por siempre._

 _-Phill... ¡Es él!.. ¡Al fin encontramos algo!- dijo emocionada su hermana, pero el seguía mirando el relicario -¿Qué pasa hermanito?- se sentó a su lado._

 _-Eres igual que el, excepto por los ojos... tienes los de mamá, yo no me parezco en nada-._

 _-Phill, claro que si, tienes sus ojos y su nariz también... míranos somos la perfecta combinación de ambos, tanto que ni parecemos mellizos por eso mismo-._

 _-Tengo sueño, creo que me iré a dormir- Le dio el relicario a su hermana y subió cabizbajo las escaleras._

 _Mientras tanto la pequeña rubia noto que aquel viejo relicario se podía abrir y trato de hacerlo pero no lo logro así que tomo algunos cuadernos y subió con cuidado hasta el cuarto donde su hermano aparentemente ya dormía, guardo las cosas en una mochila, miro triste a su mellizo y trato de dormir un poco seria un largo día el de mañana._

 _Era sábado, un hermoso y nublado sábado, algo fresco para ser verano. Dos niños rubios se estiraban y quejaban al escuchar que su abuela los llamaba para desayunar._

 _-Phill, levántate- le decía decía soñolienta aun su hermana que ya estaba sentada en la cama estirándose._

 _-Ya voy- gruñó._

 _-Alguien despertó de muy mal humor- susurro mientras rodaba los ojos y se ponía el calzado._

 _Los pequeños hermanos iban bajando las escaleras aun adormilados y perezosos, pero bruscamente terminaron de despertarse al ver a aquel joven en la cocina sentado desayunando._

 _-Henry- susurraron._

 _El joven castaño de ojos azules sentado en aquella cocina era Henry Pataki, hijo mayor de Olga, su primo más odiado porque siempre los molestaba._

 _El pequeño Henry sin duda había sacado el carácter Pataki, era el orgullo de Bob ya que era una viva copia de el._

 _-Hola terrores- saludo con una sonrisa traviesa que a los mellizos no les gustaba en lo absoluto._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el pequeño rubio._

 _-Mi estúpida hermana tenía un recital y como mi madre esta tan ocupada en su perfecta hija, decidí venir a visitar a los abuelos- se encogió de hombros._

 _Los hermanos veían algo triste a su primo, a pesar de que el no lo demostrará sabían que le dolía que Olga no le prestara atención a el y a su hija si._

 _Henry se esforzaba por obtener notas excelentes y ser muy aplicado, pero por más que lo intentara jamás dejaba de ser opacado por su hermanita, así que a sus quince años decidió ya no darle importancia a obtener algo de su madre que solo le daba a su hija predilecta y a su estúpido esposo. Así que vivía refugiándose siempre bajo el ala de sus abuelos, ya que ellos habían sido sus figuras paternas más presentes, porque así como los mellizos el joven tampoco conocía a su padre._

 _Cosa que los tres primos tenían en común, pero a diferencia de su madre, su tía les prestaba toda la atención y el amor del mundo, por eso es que el castaño los odiaba tanto._

 _-¡Urra!- dijo sarcásticamente Lizzie, a lo cual sólo recibió una mirada fulminante de su primo._

 _-Niños, siéntensen a comer- les indicó su abuela al llegar._

 _-Henry, te quedaras en el cuarto de tu madre- le indicó su abuelo._

 _-¿Y el cuarto de huéspedes?- pregunto el joven._

 _-Tus primos duermen ahí, son dos y tiene una cama para ambos- explico el hombre, lo cual no le gusto nada a su nieto porque el siempre se quedaba en aquel cuarto._

 _-Bien- se limitó a responder antes de agarrar sus maletas y subir al antiguo cuarto de su madre._

 _Después del desayuno y de tomar una buena ducha empezaron con su misión._

 _Leyeron alguno de los libros que su madre escribió, y trataron de abrir el relicario de su madre pero no tuvieron éxito, al parecer tenía sus trucos para ser abierto el cual los astutos niños aun no lo descubrían y eso ponía muy mal humor a la pequeña Lizzie._

 _En cuanto a Phill no le interesaba mucho en abrir aquel relicario, de echo a el no le interesaba absolutamente nada de aquel hombre._

 _Creía que los había abandonado, cuando se enteró de que Helga estaba embarazada y por eso nunca hablaba de el. Se podía decir que sentía odio por ese hombre, pero su hermana estaba tan emocionada con saber algo, que no podía romper aquella ilusión, la pequeña era toda una soñadora._

 _-Zopencos estoy a cargo, los abuelos saldrán- anuncio el castaño al entrar en el cuarto._

 _Los niños no respondieron, solo lo vieron y siguieron en lo suyo._

 _Lo cual enfado lo hizo enfadar-Ya verán par de estúpidos- dijo tras cerrar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas._

 _-¡Arnold!- una pequeña castaña de diez años y ojos verde esmeralda salto de su cama corriendo a los brazos del adulto._

 _-¡Emma!- saludo alegremente el rubio al cargarla y abrazarla fuertemente._

 _-¡Al fin llegaste! Te extrañaba hermanito-._

 _-Y yo a ti hermanita, ¿Qué has hecho traviesa?-._

 _-Nada, yo me porto bien- dijo la niña haciéndose la ofendida._

 _-Aja, no mientas pequeña pinocha- dijo su padre entrando al cuarto._

 _-Yo me porto bien papá- se defendió, pero noto que su hermano estaba algo triste -¿Qué sucede hermanito?- le pregunto al notarlo._

 _-No es nada Emma, iré a comprar unas cosas, cuando vuelva iremos por un mantecado así que ve a desayunar-._

 _-Mmm... Esta bien, pero tendremos una charla usted y yo-._

 _Ambos hombres se vieron y largaron una gran carcajada._

 _-Si señora- dijo al ponerse en posición de soldado y echando a reír de nuevo -Vuelvo al rato-._

 _La pequeña castaña vio a su padre que tenía una expresión de preocupación -¿Es por ella verdad?- pregunto, el hombre la quedo mirando sorprendido y asintió -No te preocupes papá, estará bien, siempre lo esta-._

 _-Ay Emma cariño, es diferente esta vez... Pero baja, debes de desayunar-_

 _La pequeña se quedó pensativa y quiso preguntar porque su padre había dicho aquello de que "es diferente", pero decidió no molestar mas a su padre y dirigirse a desayunar, luego tendría tiempo para poder hablar con su hermano y le preguntaría._

 _Lizzie había estado toda la mañana intentando abrir el relicario de su madre para saber si contenía algo más dentro de él -Phill, vi una joyería cerca, podríamos ir a que nos habrán el relicario- le dijo al recordar._

 _-Sabes que no podemos salir solos, además no conocemos el vecindario nos podemos perder- la verdad es que el pequeño rubio no tenía ánimos de saber más nada de su "padre" pero no quería poner triste a su hermana._

 _-Oh vamos, desde cuando el gran Phill A. Pataki hace caso-._

 _-Desde que si nos metemos en líos nos mandaran con mamá y yo no quiero lidiar con ella enojada-._

 _-Vamos hermanito, por favor- le suplicó poniendo ojitos de cachorro triste al cual el no podía negarse._

 _-¡Diablos! Odio que hagas eso, y no podemos salir, Henry esta abajo en la sala-._

 _-._

 _Elizabeth bajo las escaleras y se percató de que su primo dormía en el sofá así que fue en busca de su hermano._

 _-Vamos, esta dormido, podemos salir y volver antes de que se despierte-._

 _-Elizabeth, harás que nos manden con mi mamá y ella nos va a matar-._

 _-Ya no seas llorón y vamos, por favor Phill-._

 _-Okay, vamos-._

 _Ambos tomaron sus abrigos y bajaron con cuidado sin despertar a Henry._

 _-Creo que es por acá-._

 _-¿Crees?, Lizzie en serio juro que si nos perdemos te matare-._

 _-Si, si, como digas, vamos- dijo mientras corría._

 _-¡Hey, espérame!- le grito mientras la seguía._

 _Mientras tanto un adulto Arnold venía caminando como era de costumbre muy despistado y en la esquina, si, en aquella misma esquina mágica en donde aquellos dos niños rubios de nueve año siempre chocaban, en aquella esquina por arte del destino una niña rubia con cabeza de balón choco con aquel hombre despistado haciendo que ambos cayeran._

 _Phill quien venía detrás de su hermana vio toda la escena y comenzó a correr aún más rápido, pero se detuvo al ver al hombre con el cual ella había tropezado, sintió su sangre congelarse y un gran deseo de gritarle, pero se contuvo._

 _Ambos rubios se tocaban la cabeza por el golpe._

 _-¿Estas b... - pero no logro terminar de formular la pregunta cuando vio la niña que tenía en frente, aquella hermosa niña rubia, de ojos azules, tan azules como los de ella, su extraña cabeza de balón, esa nariz y sus dos coletas que lo miraba con los esos hermosos zafiros bien abiertos, completamente pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma._

 _Creyó que era un sueño, esa niña con la que sabía soñar desde que Helga se había ido de su lado, la perfecta combinación entre ella y el._

 _Sentía como su corazón latía cada vez aún más rápido al sentir su mirada arder._

 _Phill miraba como aquellos zafiros y esos esmeraldas estaban unos clavados en el otros sin reaccionar._

 _-Eres tú- fue lo único que la pequeña pudo llegar a articular en un leve susurro casi imperceptible pero que llego claramente a los oídos de ambos._

 ** _Hola Chicos._**

 ** _Disculpen la tardanza, fue una semana muy pesada, apenas me pude poner a terminar de escribir el capítulo._**

 ** _Estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado, y espero que les siga gustando._**

 ** _Les pido disculpa por no agradecerles uno por uno a cada uno sus hermosos reviews y prometo hacerlo en el próximo capítulo._**

 ** _Espero que alguste este._**

 ** _Muchas gracias en serio, que tengan una hermosa semana._**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto y no se preocupen que seguiré la historia._**

 ** _Saludos *-*/_**


	3. Una carta, un secreto y una historia

**_Capítulo 3: "Una carta, un secreto y una historia que descubrir"._**

 _Y ahí estaban, padre e hija mirándose desorbitados a los ojos, sin si quiera entender como es que se tenían en frente._

 _Phill reaccionó primero -Debemos irnos- dijo con una voz tan seria y fría, que al escucharla hizo que su hermana desviará la vista y lo viera._

 _Lizzie sintió un escalofrío al ver la mirada que su hermano le lanzaba al hombre en el suelo, estaba llena de odio._

 _Arnold aún tenía la vista clavada en la pequeña rubia pero rápidamente la desvío al niño parado a su lado que ahora le daba la espalda._

 _-Debemos irnos- volvió a decir._

 _Lo conocía bien, era su mellizo y si algo sabia era que jamás debías de meterte con el cuando estaba así, se puso de pie rápidamente y asintió, miro sonriente al hombre que también se paró rápido y tomó al niño del brazo._

 _-Esperen- les suplico._

 _Pero lo único que recibió del niño fue esa mirada de odio, esos ojos verde esmeralda lo veían con todo el rencor y dolor del mundo, juraría que se empezaban a tornarsé rojos._

 _De inmediato el lo soltó y los miro a ambos._

 _La niña jalaba a su hermano y ambos salieron corriendo dejando a un muy confundido Arnold._

 _-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- susurro viendo como aquellos pequeños se alejaban._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-¡Phill!- gritaba su hermana detrás de él -¡Phill, espérame!- pero el no se detenía._

 _El pequeño rubio llego hasta la gran casa azul sin aliento, no había dejado de correr, pero al entrar se encontró con un Henry muy alterado._

 _-¿Donde diablos se habían metido?- le grito._

 _El castaño se había despertado pocos minutos después de que los mellizos se habían escapado y recordó que su abuela le había pedido que comieran algo antes de que ellos llegaran, así que resignado subió con leche y galletas hasta el cuarto donde los niños se quedaban pero no estaban._

 _-Ahora no Henry- gruñó el rubio._

 _-No pueden salir solos, el abuelo ya les dijo, se lo dire- amenazó._

 _-Anda, hazlo y que nos envié con mi mamá, ya no quiero estar aquí- subió al cuarto corriendo._

 _Antes de que el castaño siguiera gritándole a su primo llego Lizzie pálida y muy agitada, el la ayudo y corrió por un inhalador que su abuela siempre guardaba en el botiquín._

 _-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto al ver que la niña volvía a tomar color y que su respiración se regulaba._

 _-Si, gracias.. ¿Como sabias donde estaba el inhalador?-._

 _-He vivido toda mi vida en esta casa, conozco donde esta todo y la abuela me dio indicaciones también- sonrió aliviado de haberla escuchado -¿Por qué corrías? Sabes que eres asmática- le regaño._

 _-Venia persiguiendo a Phill- dijo cabizbaja._

 _-El tarado se tu hermano esta arriba, alterado ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto serio._

 _-No puedo decírtelo, pero no le digas al abuelo, aun no podemos irnos por favor- suplicaba la pequeña rubia._

 _-Lo pensare, ahora ve a descansar un poco- hizo que se acostara en el sillón y la cubrió con una manta, aun estaba algo débil como para subir las escaleras._

 _-Gracias Henry- le sonrió, el joven no dijo nada solo subió las escaleras._

 _-Oye tarado, la próxima vez que quieras correr no hagas que tu hermana te siga- le regaño mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta._

 _-Maladicion, Lizzie- susurro y trato de salir en busca de su hermana pero el joven le cerró la salida -Córrete- le grito._

 _-Esta descansando, dejala-._

 _-Es mi hermana y quiero verla-._

 _-No así Phill, te calmas primero-._

 _-Tú no sabes nada- gruñó._

 _-Se más de lo que crees, también pase por esto- el rubio lo quedo mirando sorprendió._

 _-¿Como sabes...-._

 _-Encontré esto cuando vine a buscarlos- le entrego el relicario -Es muy obvio quien es, ambos se parecen a él- noto como su primo miraba aquel retrato -Lo vieron, ¿Verdad?-._

 _El rubio asintió -Lizzie choco con él-._

 _-Espera.. ¿El los vio?- el castaño abrió los ojos tan grande que sentía que se le saldrían._

 _-Si, nos vio, ¿Qué tiene?- se encogió de hombros._

 _-Que puede venir, eso tiene- gritaba fuera de sí asustado de que aquel hombre viniera y ocasionará problemas a sus abuelos._

 _-Lo dudo, lee esto- le entro una carta._

 _La leyó y se sorprendió de su contenido -¿De donde la sacaste?- pregunto._

 _-Habia un cofre en el el sótano, donde estaba el relicario y un listón rosa amarrado a ella-._

 _-¿Tu hermana sabe de esto?-._

 _-No, la tomé cuando estaba distraída con el relicario.. No se que hacer, ella esta tan emocionada con encontrarlo, si supiera esto... La destruiría- se desplomó en el suelo._

 _-Entiendo, pero es mejor ir de a poco aun no sabes toda la historia-._

 _-No hay nada mas que saber, todo está ahí escrito-._

 _-Tranquilo primo, descansa iré a preparar algo para cenar-._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Arnold llego consternado hasta su casa, aun no entendía como había logrado llegar y mucho menos lo que paso, al entrar su madre lo vio y corrió preocupada, el hombre se veía pálido y a punto de colapsar._

 _Alarmada al no poder hacer que su hijo vuelva en sí, llama a su esposo que sale de la cocina seguido de su padre y su madre, llevan a Arnold hasta la sala y lo sientan en el sofá, mientras que su abuela viene con alguna bebida rara para que tome que lo hace por fin volver al mundo real._

 _-¿Hijo?.. ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto su padre._

 _Arnold aún miraba hacia el vacío, recordando lo que hacía pocos minutos había vivido._

 _-Te-te-tengo una...- trataba de articular._

 _-¿Una que cariño?- se alarmó su madre._

 _-Hija- soltó._

 _Miles y Stella se miraron preocupados, al fin había pasado lo que tanto temían._

 _-Miles hay que decirle- susurro su esposa, pero aquel leve susurro llego a los oídos del rubio._

 _-Decirme ¿Qué?- pregunto algo alterado -¿Ustedes lo sabían?- grito._

 _-Arnold, cariño tranquilo, deja que te contamos- trato de calmarlo._

 _-¡No!.. Como diablos ustedes me pueden ocultar algo así, no saben lo que sentí al chocar con aquella niña y ver que era la perfecta combinación entre Helga y yo, y luego el niño.. Aquel niño.. que me miraba con ojos de odio..- gritaba fuera de sí._

 _-Campeón entiendo, pero dejamos explicarte- trato de decir su padre._

 _-No, no quiero escucharlo, no ahora-._

 _-Simba, escucha a tus padres- le pidió su abuela._

 _-Lo siento abuela, tengo que ir a mi cuarto- se retiró molesto._

 _Su madre le dio un golpe en la cabeza con una cuchara de madera con la que cocinaba._

 _-¡Mamá!- dijo tras recibir el golpe -Ire a hablar con el-._

 _-Sera mejor dejarlo solo, cuando se le pase hablaran con el- dijo el abuelo un poco decepcionado._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _En la residencia Pataki aun las cosas estaban un poco tensas entre los mellizos, y el castaño estaba preocupado por sus abuelos, aun no llegaban._

 _-Bien, no soy precisamente un chef pero hice lo mejor que pude- dijo al servir la cena Henry, había hecho un rico espagueti._

 _La cena paso en silencio, nadie se dirigía la palabra y al terminar ambos niños subieron hasta el cuarto, mientras su primo trataba de comunicarse con su abuelo._

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Ya pude hablar con el abuelo, dijo que volverán mañana así que es mejor que ya no se metan en líos- miro a sus primos que estaba sentado a cada extremo de la enorme cama dándose las espalda mutuamente -Van a tener que hablarse algún día chicos- dijo antes de retirarse -Buenas noches- no espero respuesta alguna y se dirigió a su cuarto._

 _Phill fue el primero en hablar -Lizzie lo siento- dijo sinceramente._

 _-¿Por qué lo odias tanto?- le pregunto al recordar el escalofrío que sintió al ver aquella mirada que tenía su hermano._

 _-Es complicado, no quiero hablar de eso- trato evadir el tema._

 _-Phill, somos los mejores amigos y soy tu hermana, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea hermanito- la pequeña rubia tenía un punto a su favor y era que sabía como manipular a su hermano._

 _-Lo sé Lizzie, pero en serio no quiero hablar de eso- insistía el pequeño rubio._

 _-Ya no me quieres contar nada- dijo cabizbaja la niña._

 _-No es eso hermanita- se acercó y la abrazo._

 _-¿Entonces?- pregunto sabiendo que ya no podía escapar._

 _-Esta bien- suspiro -¿Recuerdas el cofre donde estaba el relicario?- la niña asintió -Tambien estaba esto- le extendió el sobre rosa que estaba atado con el lazo del mismo color._

 _La niña lo leyó y rápidamente sus ojos se iban abriendo cada vez más a medida de que su lectura avanzaba -Es la letra de mamá, era para el- susurro -Arnold así se llama, por eso es que tu te llamas asi- haciéndose referencia al segundo nombre del chico._

 _-Lo sé y desde ahora jamás vuelvas a mencionarlo- su mirada volvió a oscurecer._

 _-Aún no sabemos toda la historia, no saquemos conclusiones antes de tiempo hermanito- la miro con ojos suplicantes de que no se rindiera._

 _-Hay que dormir, ya es tarde- dijo acomodándose y apagando la lámpara de su lado mientras que la rubia lo veía triste, pero desvío la vista a aquella carta que aún tenía en su mano -Debo de saber toda la verdad, no creo que seas un mal hombre papá, solo que te has equivocado como todos- pensó y también se acomodó para dormir._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _-¿Chaparrito puedo pasar?- pregunto su abuelo abriendo un poco la puerta._

 _-No quiero hablar ahora abuelo- respondió el hombre rubio recostado en la cama mirando el cielo por el gran vitral._

 _-Esta bien pequeño, pero deberías de escuchar lo que tus padres tengan que decirte- trato de insistir._

 _-No abuelo, me ocultaron que podía existir una pequeña allá afuera que podía ser mi hija-._

 _-Se que tienen una buena explicación-._

 _-Como sea, no quiero hablar con ellos, no ahora-._

 _-¿Y que harás?- le pregunto respecto a la niña._

 _-Creo que iré a pedirle una explicación a Helga, si esa niña es mí hija luchare por ella- dijo decidido._

 _-Arnold tranquilo, has lo mejor para la niña no por impulso- dijo el abuelo parándose -Que descanses y trata de pensar con la cabeza fría- salio._

 _-¿Por qué lo hiciste Helga?- repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza._

 **** ** _Hola chicos._**

 ** _Nuevo capitulo, wuju espero que les guste.._**

 ** _Una carta :o ¿Quieren saber que dice? Porque yo si quiero jeje, y los abuelos Shortman saben de la pequeña Lizzie, maldito Arnold yo quiero saber la historia de cómo saben así que escuchalos, ok yo se la historia porque yo lo escribo pero ustedes entienden xD._**

 ** _Gracias a todos por seguirme y tomarse el tiempo de hacerme saber que mi historia les gusta, me alegra muchísimo y me motivan._**

 ** _Esta dedicado a una de mis escritoras favoritas Serenitymoon20 que esta semana estreno nueva historia así que pasen a leerla si no lo han echo porque esta genial como todas sus historias "El renacer de nuestro amor" se titula y les digo que va a despertar todos sus sentimientos y van a querer matar al Cabezón, pero ya no les digo más nada leeanla. Espero que no te moleste Serenity que haya mencionado tu historia es que esta genial y me encanta como todas tus historias._**

 ** _Serenitymoon20: Hola Serenity, que emoción una vez más sos la primera en dejar tu review en mi historia :3 gracias je._**

 ** _Se que tienes miles de preguntas, prometo que todas se irán respondiendo y las que no pues me dices y hago un capítulo especial para responderlas jeje ^-^._**

 ** _Y no, ni loca dejo esta historia, me puedo tardar en subir capítulos, pero jamás dejaría una historia y mucho menos esta que me tiene tan emocionada, muchas ideas tengo en mente así que no la dejare._**

 ** _Y este capítulo te lo dedico en especial por la hermosa buena onda que tienes conmigo siempre y por seguirme en mis escritos desde que comencé siempre alentandome, muchas gracias y en serio espero que te guste y mucho._**

 ** _Que tengas un hermoso fin de semana._**

 ** _Karin Mágical: Que bueno que te gusta, me alegro mucho y mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo en leer y dejar tus hermosos reviews, espero que te siga gustando, Saludos._**

 ** _Kaialina: Si, la tortura sigue jeje, para que veas la reacción de nuestra amada rubia aun falta un poco, hay muchas cosas que van a pasar antes de eso, así que paciencia jeje y perdón por torturarte, muchas gracias por aguantarme en una nueva historia :) Saludos._**

 ** _Eli-mont: Obvio que le puse tu nombre, o sea tenía que tener el nombre de mi madre Zombie por favor u.u feliz de que te haya gustado mi gesto y yo estoy feliz con mi pequeña Lizzie._**

 ** _Y si, al fin se encontraron, y no, no lo sabias Muajaja.. Y ahora ya sabes que significa la A de Phill._**

 ** _Continuo, continuo, tranquila, no me grites T-T jeje._**

 ** _Eli-gram: Hola Eli, si la voy a continuar hasta el final y espero que te guste la historia completa, me encantaría que la leyeras hasta el final, muchas gracias por dejar tus reviews me alegra saber que te está gustando la historia y las dudas se van a aclarar de apoco, Saludos._**

 ** _Mercy-got: Muchas gracias, me alegra de que te guste y publicaré muchos, muchos más capítulos aún, solo que hay que tener paciencia porque por ahí me puedo tardar pero jamás dejare la historia, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar tus hermosos reviews, Saludos._**

 ** _Gente hermosa me despido, espero poder actualizar el fin de semana pero no les prometo nada porque el domingo aquí en mi país es el Día de la Madre y es domingo o sea familiar y yo terminare con Un Gran dolor se estomago y cabeza jaja._**

 ** _Un Gran saludo a todas sus madres, no importa que no sea el día en su país, porque sus madres lo son todos los días y hay que saludarlas siempre._**

 ** _Que tengan un hermoso fin de semana, la pasan hermoso y se portan mal ;)._**

 ** _Un saludo enorme y gracias por todo._**

 ** _Maca *-*/_**


	4. La Historia

_**Capítulo 4: "La Historia".**_

Arnold no podía dormir y decidió ir por algo de leche a la cocina.

Pero al ingresar se encontró con sus padres que estaban hablando.

-Miles, espero que Arnold nos perdone- le decía a su esposo triste.

Pero cuando el iba a responder visualizo a su hijo parado en el marco de la puerta.

-Creo que deben de decirme algo- dijo acercándose a una de las sillas y tomando asiento con seriedad.

Sus padres se vieron mutuamente y Miles empezó a narrar.

-Hace uno años atrás...

.

.

.

 _ **Hillwood siete años atras**_

.

.

-Miles, nos han invitado a conferencia en Londres en donde seremos unos de los presentadores, quieren que hablemos de nuestro viaje a San Lorenzo- decía la mujer castaña entrando a la oficina muy emocionada.

-Esto es genial amor- dijo alegre el hombre -Pero no podemos dejar a Emma y tus padres están de viaje- dijo algo desanimada.

-¡Papi, papi!- corría una hermosa niña castaña de tres años muy alegre siendo perseguida por un adulto rubio con cabeza extraña.

-Te voy a atrapar traviesa- decía aquel hombre de veintiún años que había vuelto por las vacaciones de invierno.

-¡Hijo!- gritaron al unísono el matrimonio al ver la llegada de su hijo mayor la cual no se la esperaban.

-¡Hola papás!- Saludo el hombre.

-Arnold- grito aquella niña que cargaba su padre, quien ahora pedía los brazos de su hermano.

-¡Pequeña traviesa!- agarro a la niña y la elevó con sus fuertes y musculosos brazos mientras la pequeña reía muy divertida.

Emma se había convertido en su razón de vivir desde que el y Helga habían terminado. Su llegada al mundo, lleno de colores su vida y era lo único que lo ataba a esa cuidad, después de que la mujer que el más amo se había ido a lo que parecía era para siempre.

-Arnold podría cuidarla- dijo la mujer castaña.

-¿Cuidar a quien?- pregunto algo confundido el joven adulto.

-A tu hermana.. Es que a tu madre y a mi nos han invitado a una conferencia en Londres, pero estaremos trabajando y tus abuelos están de viaje.. Entonces ya que estas aquí podrías cuidarla- le sonrió su padre.

-Claro, pero tenemos que preguntarle a ella- entrecerró los ojos y miro a la pequeña que cargaba -Emmy, ¿Quieres que yo te cuide?-.

Los ojos verde esmeralda de ambos se miraban seriamente.

-¡SI!- grito alegre abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Ya esta dicho entonces- sonrió y abrazo a su hermanita -Pero vuelvan esta vez- le dijo divertido pero serio a la vez a sus padres quienes sonrieron algo apenados por lo que había sucedido en la infancia de su hijo menor.

-Gracias cariño- le dio un beso su madre.

.

.

.

.

.

Dos días después Stella y Miles viajaron a Londres en la bella ciudad de Oxford donde dieron una gran conferencia acerca de sus aventura y los descubrimientos que tuvieron en San Lorenzo, gracias a ello fueron conocidos mundialmente y es que ahora estaban ahí en aquel gran lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

Una hermosa tarde después de dar todas las conferencias, decidieron salir a pasear, conocer la cuidad y comprar algunos obsequios para los abuelos y sus hijos.

Pasaron por una hermosa tienda donde vendían recuerdos, y decidieron comprar uno que otro regalo que identificaran su estadía en aquel país.

Al salir de aquella pintoresca tienda Miles tropezó con una pequeña de aproximadamente de la edad de su hija, pero al verla de inmediato la sangre se le congelo y el corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente, sus ojos se abrieron tan grande como pudieron y aun más creyó.

Su esposa no entendía porque el se había parado tan bruscamente y parecía que no la escuchaba, pues la mujer lo había llamado varía veces.

Aquella pequeña le sonreía muy divertida y traviesa, sus hermosos ojos azules tenían un brillo sin duda que el conocía muy bien y un joven hombre venía detrás de ella corriendo.

-Lizzie pequeña, no vuelvas a salir así de nuevo- dijo aquel hombre quien cargo a la pequeña -Lo lamento mucho señor- se disculpó con el hombre rubio con el cual la niña había chocado pero aquel aun seguía en shock mirando a la pequeña que sonreía ampliamente.

Stella trato de sacar de su trance a su esposo para ver quien le hablaba y así poder salir de la tienda.

-Miles, hay gente que quiere salir, muévete- le decía al escuchar las quejas de las personas atrás de ella.

Miles salio de su trance y pudo dar los últimos pasos hacia afuera y fue ahí cuando la mujer castaña pudo al fin visualizar a aquella figura quien le hablaba a su esposo quien cargaba una pequeña niña que era idéntica a... -No puede ser susurro-.

El hombre que empezaba a sentirse algo incomodo ante la mirada del matrimonio -Lo siento de nuevo- se disculpó una vez más -Vamos ardillita mamá nos espera- dijo alejándose.

Ambos se quedaron viendo hacia donde se dirigían y pudieron ver como el hombre se acercaba a una joven mujer quien tenía a un niño rubio sujetado de la mano un poco más alto que la niña quien ahora pedía por los brazos de su joven madre.

-Helga- susurraron ambos, tan pálidos como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Cuando pudieron reaccionar ya era tarde, pues aquella joven pareja ya había ingresado en el interior de un auto y se habían marchado.

-Miles, viste a esa niña era igual a..-

-Arnold- finalizó su esposo.

En efecto, aquella pequeña niña era la viva imagen de su hijo mayor.

Una hermosa niña rubia con dos coletas, hermosos zafiros como ojos y esa extraña cabeza con forma de balón.

Trataron de anotar la matricula del auto en el que se habían marchado pero no pudieron.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de volver al hotel trataron de ver la forma de encontrar a Helga, sabían que aquella niña era su nieta, sin duda tenía que serlo.

Miles prendió el televisor y como obra divina ahí estaba aquella joven mujer dando una entrevista.

"Helga Geraldine Pataki, ha revolucionado el mundo de la literatura con su nuevo libro" decía el título de la noticia.

-Stella ven, mira- llama a su mujer quien estaba en el baño, curiosa fue corriendo y al ver se encontró con la noticia.

"La señorita Pataki estará en la firma y lanzamiento oficial de su nuevo libro mañana en la galería" dijo uno de los reportero.

Rápidamente el hombre tomo un papel y un bolígrafo, anoto el nombre del lugar.

Querían respuestas, y estaba seguros de que no se irían sin ellas.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente ambos se dirigieron a la firma del libro.

Allí se encontraron al hombre del día anterior quien se había disculpado con ellos.

Stella se acercó a él quien al visualizar a la mujer la reconoció.

-Hola, disculpe- saludo la mujer castaña.

-Hola señora- sonrió.

-¿Podríamos hablar con la señorita Pataki? Nosotros la conocemos- le comento la señora.

-Claro, en cuanto se desocupe le diré que venga a saludarlos- le dijo antes de retirarse pero volvió -Disculpe ¿Cuales son sus nombres?-.

-Shortman-.

El joven hombre se volvió completamente pálido al escuchar ese nombre y se marchó dejandola algo confundida.

.

.

Luego de varios minutos dos hombres de seguridad se acercó al matrimonio.

-Disculpen, pero la señorita Pataki no desea ser molestada ahora- les dijo uno de los hombres enormes de traje negro y gafas oscuras.

Ambos se miraron confundidos -El joven de allá nos dijo que si- dijo Stella señalando al hombre que estaba cerca de la rubia.

-Lo siento señora pero van a tener que retirarse-.

Stella y Miles no quieren empezar una pelea con el guardia, pero necesitaban hablar con ella, así que deciden salir y esperarla afuera.

Pero ella nunca sale, vuelven a entrar a las horas cuando ya se dan cuenta de que no hay nadie en la galería y se dan cuenta de que Helga salio por alguna otra salida.

Cuando estaban por retirarse apareció aquel hombre.

-Lo siento pero no pueden ver a Helga- dijo seriamente.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto el hombre rubio.

-Porque ella ya hizo su vida aquí, y quiere olvidar todo lo que tenga que ver con su pasado- explico.

-Lo entendemos, pero...- trato de decir la mujer pero fue interrumpida.

-Vuelvan a su país, y aléjensen de ellos, ustedes no saben de lo que es capaz de hacer Helga- dijo cabizbajo -Es capaz de desaparecer del mapa y yo no voy a dejar que eso pase-.

-Solo queremos conocerla, tenemos derecho- exigió la mujer castaña.

-No y tomen- dijo entregándole un papel al matrimonio -Con eso no podrán acercarse a ella, solo alenjensen- sentenció antes de marcharse.

Ambos leyeron aquel papel y si, en efecto era una orden que decía que no se podían acercar a la señorita Pataki. Se veía que era un hombre poderoso y con contactos para haber obtenido una orden en solo una horas.

No sabían que hacer y lo peor era la llamada que iban a recibir..

.

.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente los Shortman habían vuelto, tras haber recibido una llamada de su hijo mayor diciendo que Emma se había enfermado y pedía por su madre.

Stella preocupada le pidió a Miles volver.

.

.

.

.

.

Arnold se había quedado dormido abrazando a su pequeña hermanita.

Sus padres los admiraban, se veían tan tiernos, dos angelitos.

-Miles, debemos de decirle- le decía su esposa.

-Ya oíste al sujeto aquel, Helga se irá a donde nadie la encuentre y más si se entera que Arnold lo sabe... El ya ha sufrido demasiado, y yo tengo fe en que ella algún día le dirá la verdad sin que nadie la presione-.

Ella no estaba muy segura de aquello, pero ya no quería ver más sufrir a su pequeño hombrecito. Había sufrido demasiado ya en el pasado por Helga, y el perder a una hija lo destrozaría.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hillwood**_ _ **actualmente.**_

.

.

-Y eso fue básicamente todo, con tu madre prometimos no decirte nada, esperábamos que Helga te lo dijera algún día, pero jamás creímos que el día que te enteraras seria de esta manera- decía cabizbajo su padre.

-Se que lo que hicimos no fue lo correcto cariño, pero es que no queríamos que sufrieras más- le dijo su madre.

-Está bien, entiendo que lo hicieron por mi bien, no fue lo correcto pero lo entiendo- dijo serio -Iré a dormir, necesito descansar y procesar todo esto- se levantó -Que descansen-.

La mujer castaña miraba a su esposo triste.

.

.

.

.

.

-Miriam tocan- grito big Bob desde el sofá.

-Lo siento Bob, no puedo abrir estoy ya sabes- le dijo la mujer.

-Bien- se quejó, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió -¡Tú!- abrió los ojos como platos, sentía que se le iban a salir.

 __ ** _Hola chicos._**

 ** _Volví, ya creyeron que los había abandonado ¿Verdad? Pues no gente, aquí sigo molestando jajaja._**

 ** _Una gran disculpa por no haber actualizado antes jeje._**

 ** _Espero que les guste el capítulo, se que no está gran cosa ni lo que esperaban pero el cerebro anda algo seco xD una disculpa por eso también._**

 ** _Capitulo dedicado a Kaialina de regalo atrasado de mi parte por su hermoso cumple, no es la gran cosa lo se pero bueno algo es algo lo que cuenta es la intención jaja._**

 ** _Y también a mi madre Zombie Eli, quien me dijo que me dejara de jugar y escribiera ๏︿๏ jajaja me tienen cortita xD._**

 ** _Bueno espero que les guste a pesar de lo malo que esta jaja._**

 ** _Muchos me mataran pero aun no revelaré muchas cosas y si se preguntan porque no di ninguna descripción del hombre que estava con Helga es porque es uno de los tantos misterios de la historia jajaja._**

 ** _Guest: Continuo jaja, espero que te siga gustando me gusto tu review jeje gracias._**

 ** _Serenitymoon20: Que bueno que te gusto, sabes que amo tus historias y adoro que leas mis locuras ≧∇≦ jeje y que bueno que no te molesto, el mundo se merece leer tus escritos._**

 ** _Y si, se que pues tienes preguntas y con este aun mas jaja, soy mala xD._**

 ** _Y si, cuesta a veces pero no la dejare ya sabes que adoro esta historia solo que me da la locura por ahí jeje._**

 ** _Que bueno que te gusten mis capítulos y espero que te sigan gustando._**

 ** _Pues te confieso que no tenía muy claro como iba a ser esa parte de la historia, el final en el que por fin se sepa lo que paso con ellos dos pero ahora si y espero no desfeaudarlos porque a mi me gusto mucho jeje._**

 ** _Owww debo admitir que tus review me alegran y motivan muchísimo muchas gracias =3._**

 ** _Por cierto espero que ta estés mucho mejor y que vuelvas pronto, acá te estaremos esperando muy ansiosos y te deseo mucha vibra buena como ustedes dicen jeje._**

 ** _Saludos._**

 ** _Kaialina: Feliz cumple, mejor tarde que nunca jaja espero que la hayas pasado súper lindo y todo lo mejor para vos, muchas felicidades._**

 ** _Huy si la carta, que dirá, que nervios jajaja, me mataras pero aun no revelaré su contenido jajaja si lo se moriré pronto si sigo haciéndolos sufrir con tantas dudas xD._**

 ** _Vanessa G. Palos: Hola Vane, mira te explico que Arnold básicamente no le presto atención a Phil, solo a su mirada cuando la fulmino con ella pero el estaba aún en shock al ver a Lizzie y por eso fue que cree que solo ella es su hija, pero pronto se enterara de que no es una si no dos jaja._**

 ** _Y que bueno que lo hayas encontrado gracias por leerlo_**

 ** _Eli-mont: Eli mi querida madre yo se que me castigaras por aun no revelar el contenido de la carta pero ya sabes la maldad ante todo jajaja. Y si es necio pero los escucho y ahora su mente esta invadida de mas preguntas._**

 ** _Y cuando se entere no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Arnold xD._**

 ** _Are: Recién veo tu review del capitulo dos muchas gracias y espero que te haya gustado y mil disculpas por no haberte agradecido en el capítulo anterior espero que aun te siga gustando._**

 ** _Bien gente hermosa, eso ha sido todo por esta bella noche._**

 ** _Espero que nos leemos pronto, espero estar actualizando mis historias más seguido._**

 ** _Hermoso inicio de semana y hermoso lunes a empezarlo con todo eh._**

 ** _Saludos *-*/_**


	5. Phill vs Arnold

_**Capítulo 5: "Phill vs Arnold"**_

-¡Tú!- abrió los ojos como platos, sentía que se le iban a salir.

-Tanto tiempo señor Pataki- dijo serio -¿Por qué esa cara? Pareciera que ha visto un fantasma- su tono era sarcástico.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- pregunto saliendo del shock.

-Vengo por respuestas- dijo el hombre.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto dos mellizos se encontraban queriendo abrir la cerradura del antiguo cuarto de su madre.

-Vamos Lizzie, antes de que los abuelos aparezcan- le decía su hermano.

-Eso intento, pero esta cerradura es más complicado- mientras trataba de forzarla -¡Listo!- dijo victoriosa.

Pero cuando estaban a punto de entrar -Niños, ¿Qué hacen allí?- la voz de su abuela los asusto a ambos.

Se acercó y vio la puerta abierta -No pueden entrar ahí ya se los dijo su abuelo- los regañó.

-¡Largo de mi casa!- se escucho el grito de Bob y los tres bajaron rápidamente temiendo por el hombre.

-No, no me iré hasta que Helga me de una respuesta- había ingresado sin ser invitado.

-¿Respuestas acerca de que? Mi hija no tiene que darte respuestas de nada- le gritaba el anciano hombre.

En ese momento llegaban los mellizos y Miriam quien se había quedado petrificada al ver a aquel hombre en la entrada de su casa.

-¿¡Seguro?!- señaló a la niña rubia que estaba al lado de la mujer.

El anciano giro topandose con ellos -Niños a su cuarto- les ordenó pero era inútil sus mentes estaban muy lejos de ahí para escuchar a su abuelo.

-¿Donde esta Helga?- volvió a preguntar serio.

-Lizzie sube- le dijo su hermano.

-No, yo quiero... - fue interrumpida.

-Que subas dije- otra vez tenía esa mirada fría que hacía que a su hermana le dieran escalofríos pero aun así ella no se movió.

Bob estaba impresionado con la actitud de su nieto, la verdad había esperado de todo menos eso.

El hombre no hablaba, solo se sentía intimidado con aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que lo veían con todo el odio del mundo.

-Elizabeth haz caso pequeña- le dijo su abuelo.

Ella lo miró con reproche pero asintió y se fue con su abuela.

-Te quiero lejos de ella- dijo el pequeño rubio.

-¿Y tu quien eres para negarme eso?- le pregunto desafiante.

-Soy su hermano, y te quiero lejos de ella- le respondió de la misma manera.

-¿Hermano?- pregunto sorprendido y confundido.

-Phill ya basta, ve con tu hermana- le dijo su abuela.

-Somos mellizo idiota- el pequeño ya estaba fuera de sí.

-Me..me..mellizos- tartamudeo - Eso quiere decir que tu.. También eres mi hijo- abrió los ojos tan grande como pudo.

-¡Bravo!- grito -Alguien que le de un premio a lo obvio- se burló.

-Phill- susurro -Si hubiera sabido tu nombre antes me hubiera dado cuenta, además si te pareces a tu madre y a mi- lo veía cuidadosamente.

-Yo no me parezco en nada a ti- grito con rabia.

El no entendía porque su hijo lo odiaba tanto.

-Arnold será mejor que te vayas, por el bien de los niños- le pidió Miriam.

El la miro dudoso, pero accedió, sabia que ahora no podía hablar con ellos y menos en aquella posición.

-¡No!- grito una niña rubia que escuchaba todo escondida, corrió con lágrimas en los ojos amenazando por salir -No quiero que te vayas- se aferró al hombre.

-¡Elizabeth!- dijo Phill pero su abuelo le puso un mano en el hombro.

-Dejala niño, tal vez sea lo mejor- le dijo Bob.

El solo desvío la mirada enfadado.

-Tranquila pequeña, te veré pronto.. Eso espero- la abrazo y le limpio las lágrimas que habían mojado sus lindas mejillas.

Ella solo asintió y le dio un breve último abrazo.

-Dígale a Helga que quiero hablar con ella- le dijo a Bob antes de irse.

-Lizzie- le dijo su mellizo tomándola del brazo.

Se soltó de su agarre -No me vuelvas a hablar Phill- le dedico la misma mirada fría que él le había dedicado a Arnold.

-¡Maldición!- grito el joven dispuesto a subir a su cuarto pero su abuelo lo detuvo.

-Tenemos que hablar jovencito- le dijo el hombre.

Phill le explico como fue que conocieron y Arnold sabia de ellos.

Bob estaba al borde de un colapso, si Helga se llegaba a enterar de que su mayor miedo se había echo realidad lo mataría y lo peor era que jamás volvería a ver a los mellizos.

.

.

.

.

.

Arnold caminaba de regreso a su casa con un tornado de emociones, estaba furioso porque le habían ocultado que era padre, sorprendido de que fueran mellizos, dolido porque su hijo lo odiaba y aborrecía, feliz por saber que su pequeña lo quería. Mil sentimientos se despertaban y mil pensamientos pasaban por su mente. No entendía como era que Helga había echo algo así, la mujer que más había amado en esta vida, le había ocultado algo maravilloso.

Helga, ella aun era una herida latente en su corazón, jamás la había superado. Pero ahora con esto no sabia como si ese amor que aún le tenía podría con esta mentira, había pasado todos sus límites, quería verla y pedirle explicaciones, exigía sus explicaciones.

.

.

.

.

.

En la tarde Lizzie le pidió a Henry cambiar de habitaciones, el dudo al principio pero al ver lo triste que estaba su prima acepto.

Phill entraba a su habitación y se encontró con su primo acomodando su cosas del lado que era de su hermana.

-Lizzie te pidió que te cambiaras, ¿Verdad?- su primo asintió -No la culpo- dijo cabizbajo el rubio.

-Oye Phill, es mejor que le des su espacio por un tiempo.. Y te aconsejo que no la alejes de el, solo le harás daño- le dijo su primo.

Esas palabras lo dejo algo pensativo y sus ojos se posaron en aquella carta que tantas veces había leído.

.

.

.

Ninguno de los mellizos bajo a cenar, ambos permanecieron encerrados en sus habitaciones.

Henry venía ingresando a la habitación que ahora compartía con su primo y lo encontró tratando de huir por la ventana.

-¿A donde diablos crees que vas?- le grito.

Lo cual hizo que Phill se asustara y perdiera el equilibrio casi cayéndo, si no fuera que el castaño llego a tiempo y lo sujeto -Maldición Phill- dijo ingresando al niño de nuevo dentro de la habitación.

-Quería ir a... Tengo que hablar con él, no puedo hacerle esto a ella- dijo cabizbajo.

El entendió de que hablaba el rubio -¿Al menos sabes donde vives?- pregunto.

-Emmm... No- dijo apenado.

-¿Como que no sabes? ¿Qué rayos pensabas hacer?- gritaba enfadado el castaño.

-Solo se que vive en un casa de huéspedes que queda a unas calles de aquí, o al menos eso dice la carta- le explico mostrándole.

-Se donde es.. Te llevaré- suspiro pesadamente.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Porque si te pasa algo la tía Helga matara al abuelo y yo te matare a ti- frunció el ceño.

-Esta bien... Gracias- susurro.

-Si, como digas.. Espera que los abuelos se duerman y saldremos por la puerta, no quiero que te rompas el cuello-.

.

.

.

Luego que Bob y Miriam se durmieron. Phill y Henry se escabulleron por la puerta principal con mucho cuidado.

Caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a una antigua casona de huéspedes "Sunset Arms" decía en una placa que tenia.

El castaño le hizo seña para que tocara, el rubio solo rodó los ojos. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de toca esta se abrió y salió un viejo anciano de ella.

-Oh pequeño no te había visto, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- le pregunto parando en seco antes de chocarse con el pequeño.

-Busco al señor Arnold- le dijo.

-Hombre pequeño, te buscan- grito desde la puerta -Ya baja jovencito- salio de la casa.

El pequeño rubio le hacía señas de que se fueran antes de que el saliera pero su primo solo lo veía serio, así que se rindió.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Arnold.

-Phill- susurro en shock.

-Bien, hagamos esto rápido- dio un gran soplido -Vine aquí para darte esto- le entrego la carta -Y a decirte que... Que puedes ver a Lizzie-.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto por la carta abierta que tenía su nombre en el remitente -¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-.

-Lo encontramos entre las cosas de mi mamá cuando buscábamos saber algo de ti- se encogió de hombros.

-Espera... ¿Querían saber de mi?- pregunto asombrado.

-No te emociones, solo Elizabeth quería saber de ti... Siempre ha sido su sueño encontrarte y yo la apoye solo para verla feliz... Por eso convencimos a mamá de que nos dejara pasar estas vacaciones en casa de los abuelos- le explico sentándose en las escaleras del pórtico, y Arnold lo emito.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algunas cosas?- lo miro suplicante, tenía los mismo ojos de cachorro que sabía ponerle su hermana.

-Ya que.. - dijo resignado.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto? Y ¿Por qué tu madre nunca les hablo de mi?- pregunto algo dolido.

-Porque al parecer para mamá no eres un buen recuerdo, pero siempre dice que le diste el mejor regalo del mundo, que somos nosotros... Y por eso mismo, por haber lastimado a mi madre y alejarte de nosotros- luchaba por que su voz no se entre cortara -¿Sabes?, es difícil crecer sin un padre, a veces las personas te juzgan y se burlan por ello.. Creo que es por eso que ella desea tanto conocerte, para probar que si tiene uno- las lágrimas amenazaban con salir así que se limpió rápidamente desviando la cabeza para que no se diera cuenta.

-Se muy bien a que te refieres y lo que se siente- susurro recordando su infancia sin sus padres -Phill, mira se que todo lo que te diga no me creerás pero en cuanto pueda hablar con tu madre aclararé todas las cosas- le toco el hombro.

Sintió un escalofrío al sentir el tacto del hombre y se paró -Como sea, ve a ver a Lizzie, yo convenceré al abuelo Bob que te deje- vio a su primo pararse el cual estaba a unos metros sentados en el cordón de la calle esperándolo -Ah y si la lastimas juro que te arrepentirás- lo amenazó con el puño en alto a lo cual río por lo bajo.

-Vaya que te pareces a tu madre... Pero no somos tan diferentes como crees- le dijo levantándose también.

-Yo no soy igual que tú- le grito con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Arnold se asustó y sintió la sangre congelar al ver a su propio hijo así diciéndole aquellas palabras.

Henry se apresuró a acercarse hacia los rubios -Es mejor que nos vayamos ya-.

El pequeño rubio asintió lleno de furia.

-Ire pronto a ver a Lizzie- le dijo Arnold pero no recibió respuesta alguna de los jóvenes que ya habían emprendido su camino.

Arnold subió a su cuarto y leyó aquella carta -Torpe, eres un maldito estúpido Arnold Shortman- se decía a sí mismo golpeando la pared de su cuarto.

Una hermosa niña castaña entro sin tocar y se sorprendió de ver a su hermano estallando de ira.

-¿Qué sucedió hermanito?- pregunto preocupada.

.

.

.

.

Los primos Pataki llegaban sin hacer ruido alguno.

-Gracias Henry- le agradeció el rubio.

-No agradezcas, para eso esta la familia, aunque no nos toleramos siempre estaré para ustedes- le sonrió y ambos apagaron las luces, ya era bastante tarde así que se durmieron.

Pero no se percataron que cierta niña rubia los siguió y vio todo lo que paso esa noche -Ay Phill, eres un buen hermanito, siempre protegiéndome y haciendo todo para que yo este feliz- susurro pasando por el cuarto donde los jóvenes ya dormían.

 **Hola chicos.**

 **Bien, bueno gente, aquí estoy una vez más para hacerlos sufrir con mi malvada historia jaja.**

 **Si lo se soy muy cruel, pero bueno hay que ver algo de realismo también no todo es color de rosa, arco iris y ponis jaja.**

 **Si lo se, la maldad es mucha con lo que aún no digo lo de la Carta, juro que lo iba a poner en este capítulo Pero Bueno me gano la crueldad.**

 **Uno más gente, en el próximo les juro que lo reveló y se lo hago todo dedicado a ella jeje.**

 **Bien antes de dar las gracias por sus hermosos reviews quiero hacer unos anuncios y un gran saludo a Vivían gracias por soportarme ≧∇≦.**

 **Primero contarles que esta semana han habido historias nuevas y quiero recomendarme las porque están geniales sin duda.**

 **De Eli-mont "Enamorándote otra vez de ti" esta muy genial, tienen que leerla porque mi madre Zombie se está mandando una genial historia. Una hermosa historia de amor y recuento se la recomiendo sin duda.**

 **De Serenitymoon20 "Una promesa de amor" una más de sus geniales historias, lean que esta genial y llega la historia, mezclada de emociones y sentimientos. Pero na hermosa historia.**

 **De Anjiluz "El balcón de cristal" si les gusta las historias en donde ven a un Arnold y a una Helga muy unidos se la recomiendo, esta genial suspenso, algo de terror al parecer, me tiene súper enganchada.**

 **Ahora si gente.**

 **Pilu: Gracias, continuo me alegra que te guste.**

 **Kurosaya: Si lo se, lo se, mil preguntas pero se aclararan lo prometo. Que lindo que leas mi historia me pone muy feliz y muchas gracias ^o^.**

 **Jazmin: Continuo, continuo, continuo jaja me encantan tus "Continua si" jaja me encantan.**

 **Serenitymoon20: Owww gracias por lo de Mala :'3 jaja amo la maldad, jaja y como ves también amo el drama y el suspenso jeje.**

 **Feliz de que tu manita este mejor, feliz con tu nueva historia, feliz de que volvieras no te vuelvas a ir por favor jeje. No en serio fue duro esa semana, fanfiction estuvo tan triste.**

 **Y si te entiendo a la perfección, el amor duele, lastima y lastimamos como has dicho, y si la mejor forma es escribiendo te lo digo porque así es. De echo Paraguas nació de un momento en el que yo estaba triste por un problema amoroso y La Nueva historia que aún ando perfeccionando también nace de un momento en el que bueno no estoy bien y necesito desahogarme y vienen las ideas a la mente así que a escribir jeje.**

 **Espero que se solucionen tus cosas, todo tiene solución, hasta para evitar un poco o tardar la muerte también y cosas como estas tienen solución a veces con un final feliz otras con uno no tan feliz.**

 **Pero Bueno espero que el tuyo tenga uno feliz.**

 **Tu presentimiento te fallo porque si era el cabezón jeje.**

 **Y viste, ya te he dicho no lo hagas, pero no nadie le hace caso a Pau eh jajaja.**

 **Molesta con bolitas de papel mejor jeje.**

 **Y no, no se celebran ninguna de las dos, pero gracias igual y se que allá se celebra el día Dte los muertos así que feliz día (creo que se dice así si no disculpa je). Por cierto Amo que actualices pero no puedo escribir y te juro que estoy muriendo por leer todas las actualizaciones solo leí matrimonio y te juro que me estoy desesperando pero tenia que terminar de escribir aunque sea un capítulo si no me iba a golpear yo misma jeje.**

 **Ojo no me quejo amo que actualices y más todos los días es como el paraíso jeje.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Kaialina: Que bueno que te gusto, se que no es la gran cosa pero bueno jeje y me alegra que hayas mencionado que era tu cumple me gusto así pude saludarte espero que la hayas pasado súper lindo y te haya dado muchos regalos ;) jeje.**

 **No se si se veía tan prometedor pero aquí está, espero que te siga gustando.**

 **Eli-mont: Bueno señora, usted me dijo que me estaba empezando a odiar y creo que con esto terminas de odiarme. Si lo se soy mala y cruda pero no es mi culpa lo llevo en la sangre soy hija tuya que no se te olvide u.u jajaja.**

 **Creo que si sigo así me desheredaras xD jajaja.**

 **Are: Lo siento por dejarte con la intriga debí de haber puesto una advertencia en el primer capítulo xD jeje.**

 **No es que lo dejen de lado, pero el más que nada como veras protege a su gana la cual se parece mucho a Arnold.**

 **Pero en este capítulo se ve mucho de ambos y como es que el protege a su hermana y a su madre. Esperemos que Le De una oportunidad al cabezón para acercarse en el futuro jeje.**

 **Muchas gracias adoro que te guste y que la leas y disculpa de nuevo pasa que o no llegan los email o no aparece acá y bueno ya después aparecen y te quedas como "Ay Dios no de nuevo se me paso uno" así que mil disculpas porque agradezco a todos y cada uno que dejen sus hermosos comentarios porque es lo que nos alienta seguir escribiendo sabiendo que ustedes les gusta.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Bien gente hermosa, dos cosas antes de despedirme oficialmente uno los invito a que eran mi nueva historia si ustedes quieren será subida mañana sin falta y me gustaría que bueno me den sus opiniones y dos para los lectores de "Corazón De León" antes de que me maten por no actualizar hace más de dos semanas o más de una quiero informarles que el capítulo esta a medias y mañana será subido así no me mandan a todas sus Betsys jeje.**

 **Bueno espero que lea haya gustado y mil gracias por seguir leyéndola, espero que nos los canse.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Hermoso viernes y fin de semana que es más seguro que este actualizando todas mis historias de nuevo.**

 **Dulce sueños *-*/**


	6. La Carta

_**Capítulo 6: "La Carta".**_

 _ **Londres diez años atrás:**_

Una hermosa joven de dieciocho años se encontraban en su alcoba escribiendo, era lo que a ella le apasionaba. Pero esto no era uno de sus muchos escritos. La joven tenía la mirada triste, con lágrimas en los ojos y mientras escribía se tocaba su vientre con cariño.

.

.

 _"Querido Arnold:_

 _Hoy ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida y me hubiera gustado haberlo compartido contigo. Poderte decir que serás padre y ver tu cara tan iluminada como la mía, o al menos eso me hubiera gustado que pasara. Dudo mucho que una noticia como esta fuera motivo de felicidad para ti y mucho menos para tu futuro._

 _Tal vez no estábamos destinados a estar juntos como siempre lo soñé, como siempre lo quise._

 _Me hubiera gustado que este bebé que viene en camino tuviera a sus padres juntos, pero no es así. Y a pesar de que soy joven se que podré sola con el, porque es el fruto del amor que nos tuvimos, del amor que existió entre ambos, porque yo te ame y vaya que te ame. Lo di todo por ti, pero al parecer no fue suficiente, o tu amor no era tan grande como el mio._

 _Pero ahora tengo a alguien a quien amar, a alguien por quien vivir, por quien luchar._

 _Te deseo lo mejor para tu vida Arnold y que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad y al fin puedas estar con la persona con la que siempre soñaste estar._

 _Yo cuidare muy bien de este hermoso angelito. Gracias, porque sin planearlo me diste el mejor regalo de la vida._

 _Quiero que sepas que no te odio por todo lo que paso, debería pero no puedo. Tu mejor que nadie sabe cuanto te amo y seguiré haciéndolo."_

No pudo escribir más, tuvo que ir al baño a vomitar, las nauseas se hacían cada vez más presente en estos primeros meses del embarazo.

.

.

Su vientre empezaba a crecer y su amor hacia su hija o hijo crecía con el. Se sentía en una inmensa felicidad a pesar de todas las dificultades que estaba pasando con sus padres y su carrera ella seguía luchando por su hijo.

 _"Querido Cabeza de Balón:_

 _Hoy iré a saber el sexo de nuestro pequeño ángel. La verdad es que me intriga saberlo pero a la vez quiero que sea una gran sorpresa. Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para saber juntos si será niña o niño._

 _Mis antojos han crecido, al igual que mi vientre._

 _Incluso me han dado ganas de comer "fresas" no entiendo como si jamás las he probado y tampoco puedo si soy alérgica._

 _Olga me consiente en todo, y me vive trayendo chocolate que comemos junto con mi sobrino Henry._

 _Ya regresamos del médico, tendré un hermoso y saludable bebé, del cual preferí aguardar para saber el sexo estoy muy feliz de saber que en pocos meses tendré un mini tu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Los meses pasaban y aun mas se le complicaba a la pobre rubia quien se la pasaba llorando sintiéndose sola a pesar de que no lo estuviera.

 _"Arnold:_

 _Estamos en los últimos días, estoy muy nerviosa. Bob y Miriam vinieron para estar a mi lado, aunque Bob aun desaprueba que haga esto sola y solo quiere golpearte."_

La birome cayó al suelo y un grito ahogado salio de entre sus labios. Un líquido empezó a correr de entre sus piernas y lo supo, su pequeño ángel ya venia en camino.

Con cuidado y como pudo se acercó a la puerta de su cuarto en donde la vio Olga quien se asustó y llamo a todo el mundo.

Bajaron con ella con cuidado y la llevaron hasta el hospital, que para su suerte quedaba cerca.

 _"Mi hermoso Ángel de cabellos dorados, dos hermosos ángeles me has dado sin pensarlo._

 _Si, fueron dos, nadie lo esperaba y yo menos pero el doctor dice que la pequeña se ocultaba detrás de su hermano._

 _Soy la persona mas feliz de este mundo._

 _Nuestra pequeña Elizabeth y nuestro pequeño Phill. Si tan solo pudieras verlos son tan hermosos como lo ere tu. Son tan parecidos a ti y a mi._

 _Nuestra perfecta combinación"_

.

.

.

.

Los años pasaban y dos pequeños rubios de tres años rondaban por la casa muy alegres haciendo travesuras.

Su hermosa y joven madre hablaba con un hombre.

-¿Se la enviaras?- preguntaba curioso.

-No... Solo la escribí para desahogarme- le respondió ella -Ire a casa de mis padres antes del próximo lanzamiento y la dejare con todas las cosas que tengo de aquellos dias- dijo cabizbaja.

-En lo personal creo que deberías de decírselo, tiene derecho a saberlo- dijo el hombre -Pero te apoyare y te acompañare a casa de tus padres- le animo.

.

.

.

.

 _"Al llegar al Hillwood te vi, ibas con una pequeña niña de la misma edad de nuestros hijos. Se parecía mucho a ti, creo que es tu hija._

 _Me alegro de que hayas podido ser feliz._

 _Los niños siempre me preguntan por ti pero no se que decir, ahora se que debo alejarlos aun mas para no arruinar tu familia. Se que cuando crezcan aun mas me seguirán preguntando por ti, apenas son unos niños tienen tres años, pero se que llegara el momento en donde les tendré que contar toda la verdad._

 _Espero que seas muy feliz mi amado, yo también lo seré con nuestros hijos."_

Sello la carta, tomo su antiguo lazo rosa de su infancia lo ato a su alrededor y lo guardo en un cofre.

-Todo mi pasado esta aquí oculto y así tiene que quedarse- susurro.

-Tranquila amor, es mejor irnos- le dijo el hombre al lado suyo.

Ella lo miró y asintió secándose las pequeñas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.

.

.

.

.

 **Londres actualmente:**

-¿En que piensas cariño?- pregunto un hombre alto a una rubia.

-En nada, en cosas del pasado- dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-Tranquila cielo, están bien, tus padres los cuidan- trato de calmarla.

-Por eso es que temo, tu sabes mejor que nadie como fue que me cuidaron a mi y a mi hermana... Aunque han mejorado mucho con sus nietos pero igual- suspiro pesadamente.

-Estan bien, son Pataki lo sabes- le sonrió para luego besarla.

Ella le sonrió de igual manera y le correspondió el beso.

-Es hora de irnos, o nos matara tu representante- y así ambos se encaminaron al aeropuerto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hillwood...**

-¿Tienes hijos?- pregunto asombrada Emma al terminar de leer la carta que su hermano le había dado.

El estaba tirado en el sueño con la espalda apoyada en su cama y su cara entres sus piernas mientras sus manos agarraban su cabeza. El asintió levanten, mientra se escuchaba que sollozaba.

-Fui un gran idiota- se maldecía -No los merezco, debí haberla buscado cuando todo esto termino- se regañaba.

-Tranquilo hermanito- le dijo sentándose a su lado.

-No Emma, Helga paso por todo eso sin mi, tuvo que luchar sola y con dos niños que también eran mi responsabilidad- gritaba fuera de sí -Esto jamás me lo perdonará y no la culpo, yo tampoco me lo perdonaría-.

-Arnold, no puedes cambiar el pasado pero si el futuro... Este no es mi hermano... El no se deja vencer se levanta y lucha por lo que quiere, así que te levantaras e iras por esos niños- le ordenó su hermana.

-Ellos ni siquiera me quieren cerca, bueno al menos no el- dijo cabizbajo.

-¿Él?- pregunto confundida.

-Si, Phill no me quiere cerca y me prohibió estar cerca de Elizabeth pero luego me dijo que si podía... Aunque creo que esta mejor lejos de mi-.

Su hermana le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza -Demonios Arnold, si esa niña te quiero cerca, te acercaras a ella.. Ya bastante tiempo estuvo lejos de ti y por el niño no te preocupes, aquí tu hermana lo logrará- le sonrió -Vamos torpe, te invito un mantecado- lo animo.

El sonrió de lado, pues recordó a Helga en ese momento -Esta bien- dijo levantándose.

Ambos se encaminaron a la heladería donde casi chocan con dos rubios que se habían reconciliado e ido por un mantecado.

La pequeña rubia vio triste a su padre muy alegre con una niña en sus hombros quien jugaba con su cara y el reía, mientras el pequeño rubio solo veía lleno de furia y celos a aquella niña castaña quien se intimido ante su mirada.

Elizabeth salio corriendo sin pensarlo, seguida de su hermano quien trataba de alcanzarla.

-Demonios- grito Arnold y Emma entendió que aquellos eran los mellizos.

Phill pudo alcanzar a su hermana a quien abrazo fuerte, pero a la vez calidamente protegiéndola. Ella solo lloro en brazos de su mellizo.

-Tenías razón Phill- dijo sollozando.

El solo acariciaba su cabello calmamdola -Tranquila hermanita- le dijo.

-¿Niños?- dijo una voz femenina.

Ambos mellizos voltearon y se encontraron con una mujer que ellos conocían muy bien.

 **Hola Cabezones.**

 **Bueno espero no haberlos decepcionado con la carta, la verdad es que no ando de muy buen humor y salud pero le puse onda aunque ustedes no lo crean eh xD.**

 **Espero que les siga gustando y bueno ya los próximos se ponen algo más interesante.**

 **Serenitymoon20: Hola Serenity espero no defraudarte yo te lo advertí jeje.**

 **Espero que te guste y si las cosas ahora van a ponerse más interesante, pues no todo es lo que parece, ojo porque si bien la carta dice una cosa, la historia es otra jeje.**

 **Y si mejor bolitas de papel.**

 **No hay de que, la verdad es que ea genial, estoy que muero con tus historia, literalmente las amo ya te lo he dicho jeje y lo seguiré haciendo te hartaras de mi xD.**

 **Corazón de León creo que será actualizado si no es hoy es el lunes porque mañana es domingo "familiar" (todo sarcástico) así que bueno jeje.**

 **Que tengas un hermoso fin de semana.**

 **Kaialina: Si no fue nada genial que digamos, pero algo es algo, espero que igual sea de tu agrado la carta jeje.**

 **Jazmin: Espero que te guste jeje se que no es nada de lo que esperaban pero prometo mejorar.**

 **Eli-mont: Yo te dije que te iba a decepcionar jaja pero bueno últimamente no hago más que eso decepcionarte.**

 **Guest: Amo hacer sufrir al cabezón, o sea pobre Helga el también merece sufrir jajaja xD..**

 **Y te aconsejo que si bien la carta dice una cosa, la historia puede que sea otra. Aun falta la versión de ambos para que la historia este completa.**

 **Bien una disculpa por ya saben terrible capítulo jeje.**

 **Que tengan un hermoso fin de semana.**

 **Saludos terrícolas *-*/**


	7. Familia

**_Capítulo 7: "Familia".._**

-¿Niños?- dijo una voz femenina.

Ambos mellizos se voltearon y se encontraron con una mujer que ellos conocían muy bien.

-¡Tía Phoebe!- dijeron ambos abriendo los ojos lo más grande que pudieron.

-Phill, Lizzie, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué tienes pequeña?- le pregunto al percatarse de que la niña tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ambos se miraron nerviosos.

-¡Niños!- se escucho gritar a un hombre que venía corriendo con una niña en sus hombros.

La mujer se dio vuelta para encontrarse con un muy agitado Arnold, sentía su sangre congelar al ver a aquel hombre.

-Arnold- susurro.

El la vio algo confundido, pero pronto se percató de quien era.

-Phoebe- dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¡Lárgate!- le grito Phill.

La mujer pelinegra miro a los niños asombrada, pero más que nada temerosa de que estuviese pasando lo que realmente ella y Helga temieron durante diez años que pasara.

-¿Ustedes lo conocen?- pregunto temerosa, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-Phill déjame explicarles- le pidió el rubio.

-No, y fue un error permitir que te acercaras a ella, te dije que no la lastimaras, estábamos mejor antes de conocerte y tu también lo estabas al parecer- dijo mirando a la niña que aún cargaba quien lo miraba roja de enojo.

Lizzie no decía nada, solo tenía la mirada triste clavada en el piso, con lágrimas que amenazaban salir nuevamente.

Emma pidió que su hermano la bajara.

-Mira tu niño tonto, te calmas.. Arnold no es mi papá si es lo que crees, el es mi hermano mayor torpe- le grito furiosa.

-¡Tu hermano!- dijeron los tres sorprendidos.

-Sí, el es mi hermano.. El jamás se olvido de su madre, siempre a amado a Helga, jamás estuvo con nadie más- les explico algo más calmada.

Arnold miraba el suelo sonrojado por lo que su pequeña bocona hermana había rebelado.

-Lo sentimos- dijo apenada la pequeña rubia.

Su hermano la vio molesta, y esta le dio una mirada reprochadora.

-Si, si, como sea, lo sentimos- dijo el pequeño rubio.

Arnold le sonreía con ternura, aquello le recordaba tanto a Helga.

-Si tía, ya sabemos quien es el- dijo algo nerviosa Lizzie.

Phoebe sabia que al fin había pasado, la verdad había salido a la luz.

-Cariño, aquí estabas- dijo un hombre moreno -Hey terrores- saludo y abrazo a los niños.

-Tío Gerald- gritaron feliz de verlo y correspondieron el gran abrazo.

-¿Tío Gerald?- pregunto confundido el hombre rubio.

El se volteó y sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes o aun más que los de su esposa.

-¿Arnold?- pregunto sorprendido -Oh, esto no le gustara nada a Pataki-.

-También es un gusto verte Gerald- dijo sarcástico el rubio.

-Vamos al parque a hablar mejor, están Emily y Drake mellis así juegan- dijo la pelinegra, haciéndose referencia de sus hijos.

Caminaron en silencio, compartiendo algunas miradas, no estaban lejos del parque donde dos hermosos niños morenos con rasgos asiáticos de siete y seis años, corrieron hacia ellos. Su madre les pidió que se llevarán a los mellizos y a Emma a jugar, para que los adultos pudieran hablar.

-¿Cuándo volviste?- le pregunto el moreno.

-Hace unos días- respondió él, mirando a los niños jugar.

-¿Como es que los encontraste?- pregunta la mujer pelinegra que se unía a la charla.

-Como siempre encontraba a Helga... Choque con Lizzie- dijo sonriendo, recordando el día en que se entero de que era padre.

-Me imagino que debió de haber sido algo muy fuerte para ti viejo- le dijo el moreno.

-Algo, nada a sido fácil y menos si viene de parte de Phill.. El me recuerda tanto a ella, tiene su carácter- sonrió aún más.

-Si, Phill se parece en mucho a Helga, pero tiene muchas cosas tuyas al igual que Lizzie- decía Gerald mientras veía a los mellizos -¿Sabes?... Con Phoebe somos los padrinos de Phill- Arnold lo miro sorprendido -Helga sabia que si hubieras tenido un hijo yo hubiera sido su padrino sin duda y Helga siempre ha querido a Phoebe como una hermana- concluyó.

-Me conocía bien- dijo con media sonrisa -¿Por qué jamás me lo dijiste?- le reprochó.

-Arnold, en cuanto lo supe tu estabas lo suficientemente lejos de aquí, no dejaste rastro alguno, desapareciste de la noche a la mañana... Luego Phoebe me obligó a jurar que jamás te lo diría si alguna vez te veía- dijo mirando a su esposa quien lo veía apenada.

Arnold miro a Phoebe serio -No la culpo, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo- dijo.

-Helga tiene que saber esto Arnold- le dijo la mujer asiática.

-Lo sé, pero aun no.. Planeo pasar mas tiempo con ellos y si Helga lo sabe eso no será posible- frunció el ceño.

-Sabes que tengo que decirle Arnold- dijo algo nerviosa.

-También lo sé y no planeo detenerte.. Pero no planeo alejarme de mis hijos tan pronto Phoebe.. Un placer haberte visto de nuevo Gerald- se paró molesto y se dirigió hacia los niños.

Gerald miro a su esposa de forma reprochadora.

-No me mires así, sabes que tengo que hacerlo, ella es mi amiga y es su madre- le dijo ante la mirada de su esposo.

-Y el su padre, solo quiere algo de tiempo con ellos.. No te metas cariño mejor, porque aquí va arder Troya cuando ella llegue y mientras eso pasa el tiene derecho a estar con ellos- le dijo antes de pararse y dirigirse tras el rubio.

-Emma es mejor que vayamos a casa, mamá tiene que estar preocupada porque nos estamos tardando- le dijo a su hermana.

La joven castaña asintió y se paró de la banca en la que había permanecido sentada sola.

Lizzie se acercó a su padre -Lamento mucho el mal entendido- dijo triste y avergonzada.

Arnold le sonrió a su pequeña niña -Esta bien Lizzie, entiendo porque reaccionaste así- dijo inclinándose a la altura de la niña rubia.

Ella solo lo abrazo, no resistió y la abrazo tan fuerte como lo hacía de sus sueños. El le correspondió feliz, sus pequeños brazos eran tan cálidos y ese abrazo repentino le recordaba tanto a los que él le sabia dar a Helga.

Phill miraba desde una distancia prudente aquel momento, sonrió al ver a su hermana feliz.

-No seas tan duro con el, no sabes todo lo que paso- le dije una vocesita.

-Tampoco sabes todo lo que tuvo que pasar nuestra madre, eramos dos y ella muy joven- le dijo molesto.

-Lo sé, se que la vida de ninguno ha sido fácil.. Pero dale una oportunidad antes de juzgarlo, no te pierdas de ser parte de ese abrazo junto a ellos- le decía calmada.

-No correré a sus brazos si es lo que el quiere... Todo esto lo hice por ella, porque para mi el no existe- la miro fríamente.

-Espero que cuando te des cuenta de que estas siendo injusto con mi hermano no sea tarde- dijo molesta.

-Phill, Phill- corría emocionada su hermana hacia el.

-¿Qué pasó Lizzie?- le pregunto confundido por el cambio de su melliza.

-El señor Arnold nos invito a su casa, para conocer a sus padres y a sus abuelos- dijo emocionada.

-No creo que sea buena idea... El abuelo Bob no nos dejara Lizzie- agradecía que su abuelo no se llevará bien con su padre.

Pero en ese momento su hermana lo miro suplicante, y ella sabía que el no se podía resistir a aquella carita de cachorro triste que ella ponía siempre que quería algo.

-Por favor Phill- le rogó.

-Odio cuando haces esa cara- gruñó y suspiro fuerte -Esta bien, tu ganas- le dijo dándose por vencida fácilmente.

-¡Si, eres el mejor hermano del mundo!- lo abrazo.

-Y tu la hermana mas manipuladora del mundo- se burlo.

Ella le regalo una sonrisa angelical y victoriosa.

-Ahora solo falta convencer al abuelo Bob y listo- dijo animada la niña.

-Yo hablare con su abuelo- dijo Arnold.

-No, mejor habla yo con el, ¿Podemos llevar a nuestro primo? Aceptara aun mas si el nos acompaña- dijo el pequeño rubio.

-Claro, no hay problema.. Mamá siempre cocina mucha comida- le dijo Emma.

-Bien, hablaré con nuestro abuelo y le avisaremos- dijo el rubio algo fastidiado.

-También pueden ir- le dijo a Gerald y a su familia -Estoy seguro que mi madre se pondrá feliz de conocer a tus hijos Gerald- le sonrió.

-Claro viejo, ahí estaremos- le dijo el moreno.

-Lizzie ya es hora de irnos, el abuelo debe estar preocupado- le dijo Phill.

-Nosotros lo llevaremos, y de paso saludamos al viejo Pataki- dijo el moreno.

-Gracias- agradeció Arnold por cuidar a sus hijos.

Todos se despidieron y los Johannsen llevaron a los mellizos hasta su casa.

Donde le dijeron a Bob que querían invitar a los niños a almorzar y jugar con sus "primos", este no se opuso así que acepto.

Lizzie estaba feliz de aquel plan que había diseñado su tío, para poder ir a casa de su padre haya funcionado. En cambio, Phill estaba de un humor insoportable, pero se las aguantaba, valía la pena si su melliza estaba feliz.

-¡Hey Henry!- le grito a su primo.

-¿Qué pasó enano?- le pregunto este.

-¿Quieres ir mañana con nosotros? Pero no debes de decirle a nadie- susurro.

-¿A donde?- pregunto curioso.

-A casa de estúpido de mi "padre"- dijo haciendo comillas en el aire -Es que nos invito a conocer a su familia, y también van mis padrinos pero yo no quiero ir solo- le explico.

-Pero vas con tu hermana, no vas solo- su tomo era sarcástico.

-Pero ella esta fascinada con conocer a toda la familia de el, y yo voy por obligación prácticamente- le respondió del mismo modo -Por fas Henry acompáñanos- le suplico.

El castaño sonrió victorioso, lo que quería era que el le suplicara.

-Esta bien, de todas formas Lizzie ya me lo había pedido y acepte- soltó una gran carcajada.

El rubio lo miro molesto, pero también río. El ingenio Pataki era inevitable entre ellos.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente los Johanssen pasaron por los tres niños Pataki.

Henry se llevaba muy bien con los adultos, más que nada ellos le tenían cariño y un poco de pena por la forma en su madre lo trababa pero siempre recordaban que era como Helga y ella siempre había sido una guerrera.

Luego de que Bob le diera todas las indicaciones acerca de los niños y que Henry guardará en su chaqueta un inhalador por si Lizzie lo llegaba a necesitar partieron rumbo a la casa de huéspedes.

Lizzie estaba nerviosa y con una sonrisa enorme que abarcaba toda su extraña cabeza de balón.

En cambio Phill tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba a través de la ventana.

Henry estaba ajeno a todo, jugando con su celular.

Emily y Drake se molestaban mutuamente.

El viaje fue más corto de lo que se esperaban, ya que iban en auto.

Todos bajaron y se encontraron junto a una gran y vieja casona roja, con cinco escalones y una puerta verde de madera que se veía tan vieja como la casa.

Al golpear la puerta se abrió dejando salir a muchos animales.

Todos se quedaron sorprendido excepto por Phoebe y Gerald quienes dieron una carcajada.

-No creí que esto aun pasaría- dijo el moreno.

Todos los niños lo vieron confundidos.

Luego de que todo los animales salieron apareció una mujer baja y castaña.

-¡Gerald, Phoebe!- dijo abrazándolos -Que gusto volver a verlos- les sonrió.

-Hola señora Shortman- saludaron ambos.

-Pasen, pasen.. Arnold nos dijo que vendrían.- dijo haciéndose a un lado para que todos pudieran pasar.

Mientras todos ingresaba a la casa Lizzie se acercó a su mellizo.

-Mas te valga Phill que no hagas nada estúpido, sonríe o te haré la vida imposible por el resto de las vacaciones- le susurró y le sonrió.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya.. El corderito se transformó en lobo, casi se me estaba olvidando que eras una Pataki- le dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

-Que no se te olvide hermanito, y ya sabes lo que dice mamá.. Nunca te metas con un Pataki y menos si es mujer- dijo orgullosa.

-Lo que tu digas Lizzie, lo que tu digas- dijo sin darle importancia.

-Se un buen samaritano por tu hermanita- le puso carita de perrito triste.

-Odio que hagas eso- gruñó -Esta bien- soltó pesadamente.

La mujer le indicó a Gerald que fueran a la sala donde estaban Arnold y dos ancianos, ella corrió hasta la cocina disculpándose.

-¡Llegaron!- dijo soltando del sofá en donde estaba sentado el rubio -Abuelos miren quienes están aquí.. Gerald y Phoebe-.

Ambos ancianos se acercaron.

-Gerald muchacho tanto tiempo, que bella que esta tu esposa- dijo Phill el abuelo.

-Muchas gracias señor Shortman- dijo Phoebe sonrojada.

-El señor Shortman era mi padre, dime Phill o abuelo- dijo el anciano.

-Bienvenidos soldados- dijo la anciana.

Los pequeños morenos se acercaron tímidos.

-Ellos son nuestros hijos Emily y Drake-.

-Buenos días señores- dijeron ambos.

-Pueden llamarnos abuelos- le guiñó un ojo el anciano.

Los niños asintieron y le sonrieron.

-Hola- saludo sonriente Arnold quien se habla acercado a los Pataki.

-Hola- dijo alegre Lizzie.

-Hola señor, soy Henry muchas gracias por invitarme- saludo muy educado el castaño lo cual sorprendió mucho a los mellizos.

-Gracias por venir Henry, llámame Arnold- le dijo el rubio.

Pero Phill no respondió por lo cual su hermana le dio un codazo a lo cual recibio una mirada fulminante.

-Si, si.. Hola- dijo el pequeño.

Arnold se desánimo por un segundo pero luego recordó que aun no le presentaba a su familia a los famosos mellizos de los que tanto hablaba.

-Niños venga- los animo a acercarse hasta donde estaban los abuelos.

Los tres caminaron detrás de él, mientras que la pequeña rubia fulminaba a qu hermano con la mirada y este solo rodaba los ojos fastidioso.

-Abuelos ella es Elizabeth- dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de la niña -Y el, creó que te agradara mucho abuelo, el es Phill- puso su otra mano en el hombro del niño.

-Vaya, vaya, si que es guapo como su bisabuelo... No me sorprende que tu madre te haya nombrado en mi honor- dijo orgulloso.

El rubio lo quedo viendo confundido y solo sonrío.

-Eres toda una damita linda pequeña- le dijo a la niña.

-Gracias- dijo sonrojada.

-Nuevos reclutas, excelente, bien echo Kimba- dijo la anciana saltando.

-Y el es Henry, hijo de Olga hermana de Helga.. ¿Lo recuerdan?- dijo Arnold señalando al castaño.

-¿Usted me conoce?- lo miro sorprendido.

-Te conozco desde que eras un bebé... Me alegro saber que vendrías.. Con tu tía Helga siempre te llevábamos al parque cuando vivías aquí- dijo recordando.

-Por eso es que se me hizo familiar cuando lo vi- dijo recordando el castaño.

-No sabes quien soy, ¿Verdad?- pregunto cabizbajo.

-No, disculpe- dijo apenado.

-Esta bien, entiendo que no lo sepas- dijo desanimado.

-¿Quién es?- se atrevió a preguntar el castaño.

-No creó que Bob este muy feliz si te lo digo... Mejor vamos a ver el resto de la casa- los animo.

Pasaron a la cocina en donde se encontraban los padres de Arnold.

Los padres de Arnold saludaron a los Johanssen muy animados, estaban fascinados con volver a verlos y conocer al fin a sus hijos.

Luego nerviosos y ansiosos se acercaron hasta los mellizos.

-Hola pequeños, somo Miles y Stella... Pueden llamarnos así o abuelos como ustedes quieran- dijo el hombre rubio y algo canoso.

A lo que obtuvo una sonrisa encantadora de parte de la niña y una mueca de disgusto de parte de el niño.

-¡Yo quiero que me digan abuelo!- grito el anciano desde la sala.

Todos se rieron.

Mientras todos hablaban animadamente con Lizzie, Phill decidió pasear por la gran casa.

Hasta que se topó con una fotografía de dos niños. Una niña de rosa y un niño de cabeza de balón abrazados, la tomo y leyó lo que decía en su parte trasera "Recuerdo del viaje a San Lorenzo.. Te amo Helga" la volvió a voltear -¿Mamá?- dijo sorprendido.

-Veo que encontraste una de las fotos más preciadas- dijo el hombre que apareció que hizo sobresaltar al pequeño -Lo siento no quise asustarte- se disculpó Arnold.

-No, no me asustaste- mintió.

-Teníamos unos diez años en esa foto.. Fue el día en que me le confesé a tu madre- dijo sonriendo, recordando aquel día.

El pequeño se sintió incomodo y dejo la fotografía en su lugar.

-¡Aquí están!- dijo Lizzie -La abuela Stella dice que ya esta el almuerzo- los miro raro -¿Todo bien?- pregunto.

-Si todo bien, vamos- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Okay, eso dio miedo- dijo la pequeña.

Y así los tres se reunieron con el resto para almorzar.

Luego del rico almuerzo y de todas las charlas y risas, Arnold invito a todos los niños a conocer su cuarto.

Así todos subieron hasta el cuarto del rubio y cada uno quedo fascinado con lo asombroso que era y aun más con el techo de vidrio que tenía, donde podían admirar el cielo tan bello.

Luego subieron a la azotea y se sentaron en unas sillas a contemplar el paisaje de la cuidad.

Algunos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo al poco tiempo entre ellos Gerald quien había subido a recordar viejos tiempos.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo el castaño.

Arnold lo vio sorprendido pero asintió.

-¿Conoces a mi padre?- le pregunto esperanzado.

El vio los ojos suplicante del joven.

-Lo siento, pero no.. Lo único que sabíamos todos era que tu madre salia con un compañero de trabajo, al cual nunca conocimos.. Al tiempo supimos que venias en camino- le dijo el rubio.

-El abuelo no debe de haber estado muy feliz- dijo cabizbajo.

-Al principio no, y todos nos esperábamos lo peor... Pero nos sorprendió y apoyo a tu madre.. Cuando naciste fuiste su adoración, eras igual a el- rio.

-Sí lo sé, el siempre me dice que soy igual a el- sonrió -Pero si no conoces a mi padre.. ¿Tú quien eres?- pregunto curioso.

-¿Pensaste que tal vez sería tu padre?- pregunto asombrado.

El joven asintió apenado.

-Soy algo parecido de hecho.. Tu abuelo me matara por decirte esto- se sobaba el cuello -Tu tía Helga, además de ser tu tía ¿Es algo más?- le pregunto.

-Sí, es mi madrina.. Espera eso quiere decir que tu eres mi...-.

-Padrino- concluyó Arnold -Cuando naciste Helga y yo estábamos por cumplir nuestro tercer aniversario, y Olga nos pidió ser tus padrinos.. Obviamente que ambos aceptamos, eramos tan felices- sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar aquellos días.

-Eso es genial- dijo animado el joven -¿Como debo llamarte?- pregunto confundido.

-No lo se... Que tal tío Arnold- le dijo sonriente.

-Bien- le sonrió.

Arnold veía a sus hijos jugar tan felices.

-No te preocupe tío Arnold, Phill no estará enojado para siempre, es solo que necesita respuestas- lo animo el castaño.

-Lo sé, esperare a Helga para dárselas porque yo también necesito las mías al igual que ella las suyas- dijo el rubio.

-Arnold, Arnold- gritaba una niña castaña.

-Emma- dijo corriendo casi cayéndose de su silla del susto.

-Lo logre, tengo mi insignia- dijo animada cuando llego hasta el adulto, pero se sonrojo al ver que todos la veían asustados.

-¿Quién es ella?- dijo Henry.

-Es la estúpida hermana de él- contesto Phill malhumorado.

-Es muy linda- susurro sonriendo embobado.

-Eres patético- le dijo el.

Mientras Arnold y Emma festejaban porque la pequeña había obtenido su insignia la pequeña rubia se moría de celos.

-Tío Gerald, ¿nos podemos ir?- le pregunto Lizzie -Estoy cansada y de seguro el abuelo se preguntará por nosotros-.

-Cierto tu abuelo, Pataki me matara- dijo histérico -Oye viejo nosotros nos vamos, los niños están cansado y tengo que llevar antes de que Bob me mate- le dijo el moreno.

-Esta bien Gerald- dijo Arnold algo desanimado.

Todos bajaron.

Arnold fue detenido por Phoebe.

-Arnold- Ella lo medito por unos momentos -Esta bien no le diré nada a Helga, solo no la hagas sufrir- dijo resignada.

-Descuida, no lo haré- le sonrió -Gracias-.

Todos se despidieron y agradecieron a los Shortman por todo. Phill arrastraba a Henry quien aun admiraba tontamente a Emma.

Arnold se despidió de sus hijos, al menos de su hija pero aun así ella le respondió fríamente. Lo cual le hizo creer que nada había salido como el planeo.

Gerald dejo a los Pataki y se disculpó con Bob por tardar más de lo planeado, el pareció entender a lo cual el moreno había quedado asombrado.

Los pequeños agradecieron a sus Tíos por el excelente día.

Cuando ingresaron al interior de la casa, esta estaba fría y triste. Giraron para ver a su abuelo quien también se encontraba de igual manera.

-¿Qué sucede abuelo?- preguntaron los tres.

 **Hola gente hermosa..**

 **Bien he vuelto para molestarlos con un nuevo capítulo algo más largo a los habituales, espero que pues les guste..**

 **También dedicárselo a dos grandes escritores que estuvieron de cumpleaños, a quienes admiro mucho.**

 **Serenitymoon y Eli-mont, espero que hayan tenido un hermoso día chicas..**

 **Bien ahora mis anuncios..**

 **Gente hoy le vengo a anunciar los grandes estrenos que han habido...**

 **De Eli-mont "My Destiny" una historia de acerca el destino y el amor..**

 **De Serenitymoon20 "Entre el amor y el odio solo hay un paso" una historia de amor, venganza, desilusión y algo que tal vez no es lo que parece o tal vez si.. Tendrán que saberlo para averiguarlo.**

 **"Mismo padres" una historia donde Helga y Arnold se ven forzados a abandonar sus hogares y ser adoptados por una pareja, ahora comparten padres.. ¿Como tomaran esto ellos?...**

 **"El Show" una historia en donde podrás preguntarle a tus personajes favoritos todo eso que siempre quisiste saber y jamás tuve respuestas.. Ahora las tendrá..**

 **"Helga Cenicienta" una historia parecida a la cenicienta, en donde veremos a un Arnold escritor y enamorado de nuestra rubia.. Pero ella no lo recuerda.. ¿Podrá recordarlo?..**

 **De Nattgeo "Sombra de Cisne" un hermoso One Shot, donde Arnold algún ve a Helga detrás de la sombras.. Hermoso y dulce se los recomiendo..**

 **Bien, espero que lean las nuevas historias o si no se la verán con mi betsy ok no pero si pasen a leerlas porque son hermosas...**

 **Kaialina: Si al fin lo que decía la carta, y si Arnold se la ve cada vez más difícil.. Y con esto nuevo que esta por pasar quien sabe si aun más. Gracias por dejar tu review, espero que te siga gustando ≧ω≦..**

 **Mercy-got: Uh si la pareja de Helga jeje, hay que esperar aún para saber quien es.. Y saber si aun ama al cabezón, aunque uno nunca sabe, pues es el padre se sus hijos ese es un punto a favor muy grande jeje gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando ≧∇≦..**

 **Eli-mont: Que bueno que no te decepcione y que te gusto jeje.. Y si la continuo al fin actualice espero que te guste ^ω^..**

 **Jazmin: Continuo Jaz continuo, gracias pro tu review y espero que te siga gustando (•ω•)..**

 **Serenitymoon20: Si la maldita carta al gin fue revelada jaja.. Pues aquí aparece un dato importante de la relación de Helga jeje. Espero que te guste eso extra que se me ocurrió con Henry jeje.. Espero que te siga gustando y gracias por siempre dejar tus hermosos review (^ω^)..**

 **Guest: Tu odio hacia Arnold me mata jaja xD es demasiado rencor hacia el cabeza de balón pero quien soy yo para decirlo si lo hago sufrir en todas mis historias xD.. Me gustaría que pusieras algun alias cuando dejes tu comentario así se como llamarte cuando respondo tus review jeje que muchas gracias por dejar y Owww gracias por revisar siempre.. Espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo ^_^.. PD: Si la mujer era Phoebe muy buen eh jeje.**

 **Cady: Nooo, por favor no mueras, no quiero que tu alma quede vagando dile que no se vaya que aun ni vamos por la mitad jeje.. Gracias por tu review espero ver más de ellos y que te siga gustando la historia ^o^..**

 **Isabel: Que bueno que te gusta mi historia, eso me pone muy feliz y actualizo una vez a la semana, solo que ahora tuve una problemitas pero ya prometo actualizar más seguido o eso espero al menos.. Espero seguir viendo tus review, gracias ^-^..**

 **MMD21: Gracias en serio gracias por leer mi historia y me alegra mucho que te guste.. Y si, aun falta un poco para eso, pero es seguro que no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados aunque nada esta fácil para el cabezón. Gracias por dejar tus reviews y espero seguir recibiendolos *-*...**

 **Es todo por hoy, espero que tengan un hermoso fin de semana y que estén de maravilla.**

 **Me despido mi cabezones..**

 **Saludos *-*/**


	8. Problemas se avecinan

_**Capítulo 8: "Problemas se avecinan".**_

-¿Qué sucede abuelo?- preguntaron los tres.

El hombre de semblante tristeza los abrazo. Era raro en el, Bob Pataki no era un hombre que demostrará afecto alguno, lo cual alarmó a los niños y aun más cuando empezó a sollozar, pero entendieron que no era momento de preguntas solo de corresponder el abrazo y ser fuertes a lo que viniera.

Luego de que Bob se tranquilizo llamo a Henry y le dio unas indicaciones.

-¿Entendiste todo?- le pregunto.

-Sí abuelo, no te preocupes me haré cargo- le respondió el.

-Una cosa más muchacho, tu madre llegara pronto.. Necesitamos de un adulto a cargo mientras todo esto se soluciona- dijo triste.

-Abuelo si querías un adulto responsable no debiste de llamar a la persona más despistada de este mundo- su tono era de rencor.

-Se que tu madre no te presta mucha atención, no la culpes eso lo heredó de mi.. Pero es tu madre y te ama, no es hora de peleas, debemos estar unidos- dijo el anciano.

-¿Le dijiste a Tía Helga?- pregunto al recordar que si su madre vendría tal vez su Tía también y no tendría que soportarla.

-No, no quiero molestarla con estos problemas y más ahora que al fin dejo que los mellizos vinieran- la verdad es que no quería tener que lidiar con su hija menor en estos momentos.

-Esta bien.. ¿Qué le dirás a los mellizos?-.

-Por ahora nada, trata de mantenerlo fuera de todo esto.. Aun son muy pequeños-.

Henry rodó los ojos, serán pequeños de estatura porque la verdad era que aquel par podían llegar a ser bastante maduros, aun más que muchos adulto que el conocía.

Luego de terminar de hablar con su abuelo, el joven se dirigió a su cuarto, en donde sabía que seria interrogado por sus primos. Pero al llegar solo se encontró con el par de rubios triste u silenciosos.

-¿Qué tienen Terrores?- pregunto el castaño apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Es muy grave verdad?- pregunto Lizzie quien estaba acostada en la cama de su primo mirando el techo.

-¿De que...- pero no termino de preguntar fue interrumpido.

-Habla de ella, ¿Esta muy avanzado ya?- pregunto Phill que igual que su hermana estaba sobre la cama pero el jugando con un pelota de béisbol lanzándose al aire y atrapandola.

-No se de que me hablas- dijo algo nervioso.

-Vamos Henry, sabes muy bien que a nosotros no puedes engañarnos- dijo la rubia.

-El abuelo Bob cree que no sabemos nada, pero si lo sabemos desde hace tiempo- dijo el rubio.

-¿Como lo saben?- pregunto confundido su primo.

-Eso no es importante, lo que importa ahora es que se mejore- concluyó Lizzie.

-Te ayudaremos en todo, somos familia y debemos estar unidos por ellos- dijo Phill retirándose.

El castaño asombrado asintió y los pequeños le regalaron una sonrisa antes de retirarse a su cuarto.

-El nos necesitara mucho, con la llegada de Tía Olga y de Hannah.. Henry volverá a ser el mismo de antes- le susurró a su hermana.

-Lo se, tenemos mucho trabajo- dijo Phill gritando hacia la puerta de la habitación del castaño.

.

.

.

La mañana de aquel verano por alguna razón era muy fría, o al menos así se sentía en la casa Pataki.

Una mujer rubia llegaba acompañada de su pequeña hija de ocho años.

Tocaron el timbre de aquella vieja casa azul.

Un muy malhumorado y adormilado adolescente las recibió.

-¡Hijo!- grito la mujer quien se echó literalmente encima del joven estrujandolo en un abrazo.

-Maldición Olga, suéltame- le grito el joven -Me vas a asfixiar madre- dijo bastante molesto.

-Hola hermano mayor- saludo la pequeña rubia.

-Hola engendro- le dijo el muchacho nada feliz de verla.

Hannah Carter Pataki, hija menor de la actriz Olga Pataki y el adinerado empresario Nicholas Carter. Hermana o más bien hermanastra de Henry Pataki. "La niña perfecta" ante los ojos de sus padres y el ser más odiado por su hermano mayor.

Rubia de ojos azules al igual que sus padres, con la adorable edad de ocho años se destacaba en piano, violín y múltiples de actividades al igual que su madre de joven.

-Henry, te he dicho que no llames así a tu hermana- le regaño su madre.

-Como sea- dijo yéndose a su cuarto sin darle importancia.

-¿Y el abuelo?- le pregunto la niña antes de que desapareciera.

-Esta en el hospital, vendrá a medio día... Te dejo una nota en la cocina- le dijo a su madre ignorando a la pequeña.

Mientras subía las escaleras se topo con Phill -Salte de mi camino gusano- le grito.

El pequeño rubio no le dio mucha importancia, no deseaba pelear tan temprano con él.

Fue alcanzado por su melliza mientras bajaba -Su humor solo significa una cosa... Tía Olga llego- comento la pequeña algo nerviosa.

Ambos niños bajaron y se dirigieron hasta la cocina para desayunar.

En la cual ya estaba Olga preparando el desayuno y la pequeña Hannah colocando los platos cuando los mellizos se acercaron sigilosos.

Las miradas de ambas pequeñas rubias se conectaron y Phill podía jurar que de ellas salían rayos invisibles.

Hannah no solo se llevaba mal con su hermano mayor, si no también con Elizabeth quien era la consentida de todo el mundo, a pesar de ser ella la menor y la perfecta de la familia su estúpida y rara prima con cabeza de balón siempre lograba opacarla en todo.

-¡Niños!- dijo dulcemente la mujer quien se había percatado de su presencia.

-Hola Tía- saludaron ambos dándole un abrazo.

-Hola Hannah- dijeron fríamente.

-Hola- solamente respondió ella.

No era ningún secreto que entre primos no se llevaban nada bien que digamos.

Henry entraba a la cocina aun como había recibido a su madre y hermana.

Con un pantalón corto, y una remera sin mangas, tenía su cabello todo alborotado, estaba descalzo ya que amaba estar sin zapatillas y con los audífonos puestos. Se dejo caer de mala gana en la silla que estaba al lado de Lizzie y ella solo le sonrió dulcemente mientras le acomodaba el pelo todo desarreglado del joven adolescente quien solo se reía por el atrevimiento que había tomado su prima en tocar su cabello. Pero debía de admitir que era tan adorable que no podía decirle nada a la pequeña niña.

Mientras tanto Hannah veía esa escena llena de asombro y aun más odio. No solo todo el mundo la prefería antes que a ella sino que ahora su hermano a quien no dejaba que nadie se le acercara y muchos menos a su preciado cabello, también lo hacia.

-Hannah cariño, puedes servir la leche- le pido con dulzura su madre.

La pequeña asintió, y fue ahí cuando vio su oportunidad.

Fue sirviendo uno por uno pero al llegar con Elizabeth le volcó el vaso "accidentalmente" encima.

La niña rubia con cabeza de balón dio un chillido al sentir el liquido tibio sobre ella y atino a pararse, sin decir nada solo se fue corriendo hasta el baño, seguida de su hermano.

-Eres una estúpida Hannah, aléjate de ella- le grito furioso el castaño.

-Henry fue un accidente- le reprocho su madre.

-No, no lo fue, con ella jamás es un accidente pero tu jamás lo quieres ver porque ella es "La princesita perfección" antes tus ojos- le dijo furioso.

-¿Por qué la defiendes tanto?- pregunto seria la pequeña quien se había mantenido en silencio -¡Yo soy tu hermana, no ella!- le grito llena de dolor y furia.

-Para mi mala suerte así es- le dijo retirándose para ir a disculparse con su prima, dejando a su hermana boquiabierta y con los puños cerrados.

-Esto no se quedara así- susurro.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el baño estaban Lizzie y Phill la ayudaba a secarse.

-Odio que siempre me haga la vida imposible, no se porque me odia tanto esa niña- dijo furiosa la pequeña rubia.

-No le hagas caso hermanita, mejor vete a cambiar- le dijo su hermano.

Ella asintió y se dirigió a buscar ropa.

Henry llegaba cuando se topo con el pequeño rubio.

-Oye, mantén alejada a tu hermana de la mía- lo miro con enfado.

-Descuida, no dejare que arruine el verano de Elizabeth- le dijo serio.

Luego de que Lizzie terminara de cambiarse y que su primo se disculpara por el comportamiento de su caprichosa hermana, ambos rubios se encontraban en su cuarto rescostados en la cama.

Phill estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando su melliza dio un gran salto.

-¡Que demo...- trato de decir al despertarse.

-Olvide que hoy nos veríamos con Arnold, quería llevarnos al parque- dijo abriendo los ojos como plato lizzie.

-¡Estas loca!- grito -¿Como quieres salir ahora?-.

-No me grites Phill, no lo se algo tenemos que idear.. ayúdame- le suplico.

El niño gruñó -Esta bien, tenemos que planear que le diremos a Tía Olga-.

Ambos se pusieron a pensar -¡Henry!- gritaron y salieron en busca de su primo.

Pero se llevaron con sorpresa de que el no estaba, se veían solos en esta ocasión, debían idear algo y pronto la hora del almuerzo estaba cerca y luego Arnold los vería en el parque.

-¿Phill que haremos?- pregunto triste su hermana.

-Diremos que iremos por un helado- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La pequeña sonrió y abrazo a su hermano.

.

.

.

La hora del almuerzo no se tardo en hacerse presente, todos comieron en silencio ya que habían varias sillas vacías, en especial la de cierto adolescente que no había regresado de donde quien sabe se había ido.

Lo cual alarmó un poco al par de rubios que se veían preocupados.

Luego de ayudar a lavar los platos y ordenar todo se dipusieron a escabullirse. Pero fueron detenidos por cierta niña rubia que los veía con malicia en los ojos.

-¿A donde creen que van?- grito, para que su madre pudiera oírla.

-Y a tí que te importa niña rara, apapartate de la puerta- le dijo el rubio con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No, porque si se van meterán en problemas a mi mamá con el abuelo Bob- dijo de la misma forma.

-Oye niña, salte de la... -

-¿Qué pasa niños?- dijo la mujer rubia detrás de ellos.

Los mellizos sintieron su sangre congelar y abrieron los ojos como plato maldiciendo a Hannah por meter su nariz donde nadie la llama.

De pronto a lizzie se le ocurrió una brillante idea -Iremos por Henry a tomar un helado y hablar con el Tía, no queríamos decirte nada para no preocuparte y ponerte triste- dijo rápidamente, lo cual no era mentira porque de echo Phill iría a buscar a henry mientras ella estaba con su padre.

La mujer que siempre se la veía alegre ahora portaba una expresión bastante triste -Saben que no pueden salir y más sin un adulto- los regaño -Pero me preocupa Henry, por favor hagan que vuelva pronto- les dijo.

Ambos hermanos se vieron sorprendidos, a caso eso era un "Pueden ir", sonrieron victoriosos y se apresuraron a salir antes de que la mujer cambiara de opinión pero sin antes burlarse de su pequeña prima quien los veía con furia al ver como ellos les mostraban las lenguas en signo de burla.

-Bien Phill, busca a Henry yo iré con Arnold, nos vemos en... - pero lizzie se callo al ver a una figura muy conocida sentada en el una banca del parque.

-¿Lizzie?- dijo moviendo una mano en frente de su hermana -¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto.

-Ya no tienes no lo tienes que buscar- soltó.

El pequeño no entendía nada, entonces miro en dirección donde su hermana tenía su vista clavada y ahí estaba el castaño con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

-Hola niños- saludo Arnold al llegar, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Phill camino impotente en dirección donde estaba sentado el joven, pero fue tomado por Arnold.

-Yo iré a hablar con el- le dijo al darse cuenta hacia donde se dirigía.

-No, no lo conoces y es mi familia no la tuya aléjate- le grito soltándose del agarre del adulto quien se había quedado petrificado al escuchar esas palabras.

-¡Phill Pataki!- grito su hermana -No hables así... Mamá nos educo bien- dijo molesta al ver lo grosero que era con su padre.

-Como sea, iré con Henry.. Tu quédate con el si quieres- dijo mientras caminaba en dirección del adolescente.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la pequeña.

-Esta bien, el tiene razón- tenía la mirada perdida -Yo no estuve con ustedes durante toda su vida, pero no fue porque yo no quisiera- explico.

-Lo sabemos, mamá siempre nos dijo que no sabias de nuestra existencia.. Disculpa a Phill el es muy educado es que como dicen a veces le sale el mal genio Pataki- dijo apenada.

.

.

El pequeño rubio se acercó al castaño que tenía los audífonos y ojos cerrados disfrutando del sabor de aquel cigarrillo que tenía entre los dedos, se acercó y se lo arrebato.

-¿Qué demo... Dame eso enano- grito al percatarse de lo sucedido.

-¿Qué diablos crees tu que estas haciendo?- grito aún más fuerte.

-¡Dame eso gusano! Eso no es para bebitos como tu- se burlo.

-¿Pero para tí si?- dijo -¿A caso no te enseñaron a compartir?- el rubio dirigía el cigarrillo hacia su boca cuando fue arrebatado y tirado al piso.

El joven lo vio furioso por el atrevimiento que tuvo el pequeño de querer fumar, pero el no se intimido y lo vio de igual manera.

-No vuelvas, siquiera a intentarlo de nuevo- dijo furioso.

-Tu no lo hagas idiota.. ¿Qué diablos piensas haciendo eso? Eres un Pataki, compórtate como tal- el peque rubio estaba fuera de sí.

-Como crees que me estoy comportando enano.. La abuela es una alcohólica, Bob y Olga adictos al trabajo y tu madre.. Tu madre es la única que se salvo de todo esto porque se fue lejos- sabia que no debía de haberle dicho todo eso pero había explotado.

-Lo sé- se calmo y se sentó a su lado -Oye yo se por lo que estas pasado y antes de que digas que no lo se solo cállate y escúchame.. Durante años sufrí por el idiota aquel que esta allá- ambos giraron en dirección donde se encontraban Arnold y lizzie -Hice todo lo que pude para que ella no lo necesitara, tenía un hermano y una gran madre que a pesar de casi nunca estar con nosotros por su empleo es la mejor porque lo hace para que nosotros tengamos lo mejor.. A veces los padres no se comportan como deberían y tenemos hermanas molestas porque por más que yo me lleve bien con Elizabeth sabes que nos llevamos mal a veces pero somos sus hermanos mayores y nuestro deber es protegerlas.. Somos los hombre Henry y ellas nuestras damiselas- sonrió recordando a su madre -No hagas cosas idiotas, o terminaras en el mismo lugar que la Abuela- lo miro serio.

El joven castaño lo miro unos instantes, no se equivocaba al pensar que el pequeño era un sabelotodo de primera, saco la caja de cigarrillos que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón tomo el encendedor vio a su pequeño primo que lo veía decepcionado, le sonrió, se levantó y camino hasta un basurero y los dejo caer -Vamos peque, vamos por unos helados- lo animo.

El pequeño rubio lo vio sorprendido y sonrío orgulloso.

Arnold miraba con ternura a su hijo, sin duda se parecía tanto a Helga.

Elizabeth sonreía por ver abrazados a los dos chicos, pero su vista se desvío al sentir la escalofriante y penetrante mirada clavada en ellos -Espera- grito y sin dudarlo salió corriendo persiguiendola, dejando a todos confundidos. No tardaron en seguir a la pequeña también que corría detrás de otra pequeña rubia.

-Hannah- dijeron los dos chicos.

Arnold solo los veía confundido.

Corrieron hasta llegar a la casa Pataki en donde detuvieron al fin a Hannah, entre gritos y gritos y Arnold tratando de calmar a los niños Olga salió preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede aq...- la mujer rubia sintió la sangre congelandose al percatarse de la presencia de cierto adulto con cabeza de balón que trataba de separar a los cuatros niños -Arnold- soltó sin aliento como si hubiera visto algún fantasma.

Los tres niños se detuvieron al instante que escucharon aquel nombre, quedaron estáticos esperando que fuese solo un mal sueño, mientras que la cuarta niña solo sonreía victoriosa.

-¿Olga?- pregunto temeroso.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- pregunto gritando a lo que todos quedaron boquiabiertos ya que era una mujer muy calmada y aun más porque jamás maldecía -Vete y ustedes cuatro adentro ahora- ordeno.

-Pero Tía- trato de decir Lizzie.

-Adentro dije- dio una mirada fulminante que la verdad causo un gran escalofrío en todos, en especial a sus hijos que jamás vieron a su madre de tal forma.

-Haz le caso a tu tía Lizzie, luego hablaremos- le indicó su padre.

La niña entro maldiciendo entre dientes y con lágrimas en los ojos, sus puños apretados tan fuerte que su piel blanca comenzaba a enrojecer seguidos de los demás que aun seguían en shock por lo sucedido.

-Aléjate de ellos.. Helga se enterará de esto- lo amenazó.

-No puedes hacer nada para impedirme eso Olga, también son mis hijos- dijo firme saliendo del trance -Porque no te preocupas más por tus hijos que por los míos- dijo furioso, pero la única contestación que tuvo a eso fue una marca en su cara de la mano de la mujer.

Arnold la vio sorprendido, mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

-Yo ayude a criar a esos niños, así que aléjate de ellos- sentenció dirigiéndose hasta la puerta y cerrándole, dejando a un muy dolido y confundido Arnold con la palabra en la boca.

 **Hola Cabezones..**

 **¿Nos extrañaron?.. Primer capítulo del año, al fin esta floja se puso a escribir jaja.**

 **Uh, las cosas se ponen más interesante..**

 **Olga golpeteo a Arnold *O* la dulce Olga le pego al buen samaritano..**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo mis queridos lectores.**

 **También quería anunciarles que con mi querida amiga hemos empezado a escribir un Fic uniendo a Hey Arnold y Gravity Falls, así que si eres fan de estas dos gran serias te invitamos a leerlo, puedes buscarlo como "Días del pasado futuro" o en el perfil de Eli-mont si la sigues y si no hazlo.**

 **También los invito a que sigan a Serenitymoon20 quien es una gran escritora que esta arrasando con sus muy talentosos Fic, que te dejaran los nervios de punta.**

 **Chicos quiero saber si hay algún escritor por aquí de FanFiction que quiera recomendar sus hermosos Fics saben que son bienvenidos siempre estoy en busca de algo que leer (cuando las chicas no actualizan) jajaja..**

 **Les deseo que tengan una linda semana Ll que resta de ella.**

 **Se portan bien, sean buenos cabezas de balones y malos Pataki.**

 **Saludos * - - */**


	9. Phill, Arnold y un libro

_**Capítulo 9: "Phill, Arnold y un libro.**_

Arnold se sobaba la mejilla mirando la puerta de la entrada de la residencia Pataki preguntándose que rayos le había sucedido a Olga para haberle dado aquella cachetada, fue entonces cuando se percató de que había sido muy grosero.

Pero que esperaba, eran también sus hijos, tenía todo el derecho de reclamar todo el tiempo que había perdido y si tenía que luchar por el lo haría.

Se alejó en silencio, pensando y recordando muchos momentos en los que paso con la rubia que había robado su corazón a la corta edad de diez años.

.

.

Olga entro aun furiosa hasta que se percató de que su pequeña sobrina lloraba en el hombro de su hermano mellizo.

Trato de acercarse a ella -Lizzie cariño- le dijo más calmada y dulce.

La niña la miro con sus hermosos ojos azules enrojecidos llenos de lágrimas, dolor y enojo.

-¡No es justo, tu no lo conoces!- le grito corriendo hacia su habitación.

-¿Qué hice?- susurro la mujer horrorizada al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de la pequeña.

-Bien hecho Olga- dijo Henry.

-No le hables así- le dijo su hermana quien lo veía fulminante.

-Tu cállate gusano, que todo esto es tu culpa- le grito furioso.

Phill miro el ambiente que se estaba generando entre ambos hermanos, puedo ver en los ojos se Hannah que quería a su hermano, pero que le dolía que el la rechazará.

Tomo a Henry del brazo -Vamos con Lizzie- dijo mientras lo arrastraba por las escaleras -Oye, no tienes que ser tan dura con ella, es tu hermana después de todo-.

El castaño lo vio sorprendido -Tu no sabes como es-.

-Tu tampoco, se que se comporta mal, te necesita dale una oportunidad- lo miro a los ojos como queriendo decifrarlo.

-Phill hay una gran diferencia entre tu hermana y la mía.. Tienes suerte de tener a Elizabeth, no todos tenemos un ángel de hermana- rodó los ojos.

El pequeño rubio estalló en risa -¿Elizabeth un ángel?.. Por favor Henry, se te olvida que esa niña es tan Pataki como tu y yo, de ángel solo tiene el rostro-.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a reír mientras se dirigían a la habitación que compartían los mellizos.

Se encontraron con una Lizzie profundamente dormida a causa del llanto.

-Sera mejor dejarla descansar- dijo el castaño -¿Vamos?- le pregunto.

-Luego te alcanzo, tengo algo que hacer- le dijo el pequeño rubio, ingresando al cuarto.

Camino hasta su maleta tratando de no hacer ruido, abrió un compartimiento secreto que tenía esta y de el saco un libro. Lo miro unos instante entre dudando.

-¿Se lo llevaras?- pregunto una vocecita detrás de él.

-Maldición, pensé que estabas durmiendo- grito el pequeño.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se acomodó al lado e su hermano.

-Trata de no ser tan duro con él.. Se que Tía Olga tiene que tener sus motivos, pero aun así es nuestro padre Phill- dijo cabizbaja.

-Creo que más que motivos es porque le recuerda al padre de Henry- la miro -Lizzie, hay que investigar quien es ese hombre- dijo serio.

La pequeña asintió -Ya había pensado en ello, y creó que debemos hacerlo sin decirle a Henry.. Al menos hasta que sepamos quien es-.

-Estoy de acuerdo.. Bien descansa, yo saldré un rato, cúbreme- le dijo parándose y metiendo el libro en su chaqueta.

La niña solo sonrío y no dijo nada.

Phill trataba de escabullirse de la casa por la puerta principal, sin que nadie lo viera.

Logro salir sin ser visto, o al menos eso pensó el.

Camino por las frías calle de Hillwood hasta llegar a un gran edificio rojo que ya empezaba a conocer muy bien, algo indeciso toco tímidamente la gran puerta verde, espero que alguien abriera pero nadie lo hizo así que fue retrocediendo diciéndose así mismo que esto había sido una pésima idea.

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando salir a todos los animales, y dejando ver a un anciano que se rascaba la cabeza.

-Hola pequeño- saludo alegre y sorprendido -Pasa, pasa, hace frío- se corrió para que el pasara.

El pequeño rubio ingreso a la casa que realmente se sentía cálida, no solo por lo caliente que estaba en su interior por la calefacción, sino porque se sentía ese abrazo al corazón que calienta el cuerpo en un segundo, eso le recordó a su madre ya empezaba a extrañarla con todos los problemas que empezaban a tener.

El abuelo le indicó que pasara a la sala, donde ambos se sentaron en los sillones.

-¿Vienes a ver a tu padre?- le pregunto para romper el hielo.

"Tu padre" esas palabras aun le ocasionaba un sabor amargo, no podía acostumbrarse a ellas, así que solo decidió asentir.

-Lo siento pequeño, pero Arnold salió- le informo -Pero quédate a espéralo, ¿Quieres una taza de chocolate?-.

No quiso ser grosero, después de todo aquel ancianito era su bisabuelo -Sí, por favor- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Deberas hablar más fuerte si quieres que el abuelo Phill te escuche- una voz grave hiso que saltara de su asiento.

-Miles, asustaste al niño- le regaño su esposa -Yo iré por el chocolate, es bueno que estés aquí Phill- se acercó para saludar a su nieto depositando un dulce beso en su cabeza.

El no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de demostración de afecto de personas que no fueran su madre o su hermana, hasta de la Tía Olga pero nadie más. Debía admitir que se sentía bien tener una abuela así, no es que su abuela Miriam no lo fuese era solo que es una mujer tan triste que pone a todos igual a comparación de Stella que se veía una mujer bastante alegre.

Se sentía algo incomodo entre aquellos dos hombres que lo veían sonrientes como si el fuera un gran trofeo al cual custodiaban y admiraban.

-¿Y Elizabeth?- pregunto el hombre rubio que se había percatado de que solo estaba uno de los dos.

-Esta durmiendo, preferí dejarla descansar pero les mando saludos- dijo algo nervioso.

Stella llegaba con una charola llena de tazas con delicioso chocolate caliente.

-Llame a Arnold, dice que pronto llegara- le dijo sonriente, mientras le daba la taza con sumo cuidado ya que estaba caliente.

-Gracias- dijo sonrojado, lo cual causo una gran ternura en la mujer.

Le regalo una caricia en su mejilla y le sonrió dulcemente mientras lo admiraba con cariño, se retiró a preparar la cena, seguida de su esposo quien le ofreció ayuda.

-Cuéntame Phill, ¿Tienes alguna novia?- le sonrió picaramante el anciano.

El niño empezó a ahogarse con su chocolate al escuchar aquello.

-N-no- trato de decir.

-Oh vamos, a mi no me engañas- le guiñó el ojo.

-Bueno, hay una niña, pero ni sabe que existo- dijo desanimado.

-Ya veo, y... ¿Alguna que te moleste?- entre cerro los ojos y sonrío.

Phill abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Veo que si la hay eh- dio una gran carcajada.

-Sí, es un gran fastidio, me pone apodos y siempre esta haciéndome bromas.. Mamá dice que tengo que ser paciente- suspiro -Lo peor de todo es que es la mejor amiga de Lizzie- rodó los ojos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya.. La maldición Shortman también te persigue- dijo riendo.

El pequeño rubio levanto una ceja sin entender lo que quería decir -¿La maldición Shortman?- pregunto.

-Significa que siempre tenemos a una niña que nos molesta y nos hace la vida imposible- explico el hombre rubio uniéndose a la conversación sonriendo -¿Tienes a tu abusiva personal?- pregunto divertido.

Su hijo solo asintió.

-Descuida, la maldición Shortman siempre termina bien o al menos siempre- sonrió triste.

-Bueno, los dejare solo- dijo el anciano retirándose -Debo ir a la oficina-.

-¿Quieres que hablemos en mi cuarto?- le ofreció Arnold.

El negó con la cabeza -Solo vine a dejarte esto- saco de su chaqueta el libro.

"Mi ángel de cabellos dorados" pudo leer en el título, lo miro y volvió la vista algo confundido y el pequeño señaló la parte baja de la tapa "Helga G. Pataki" decía, abrió los ojos tan grande como estos se lo permitieron.

-Pense que te gustaría tenerlo, es uno de mis libros favoritos de mamá- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Uno?.. ¿Tiene más?- pregunto asombrado.

-¿Es en serio?- pregunto incrédulo, pero vio que era en serio -Mamá es una escritora famosa.. En serio, como no vas a saber eso-.

-De hecho solo me dedico a mi trabajo, me desconecte del mundo hace mucho tiempo y todo el que me rodea evita nombrar a tu madre desde hace muchos años.. Es una herida que jamás pude cerrar- su semblante se torno en una tristeza que solo había visto en una persona en toda su corta vida.

-Ya debo irme- dijo poniéndose de pie algo incómodo.

-¿Sabes?.. Tenía tu edad cuando tu madre y yo decidimos estar juntos al fin, es una gran mujer.. Me espero durante muchos años- sonrió - Incluso hizo todo, hasta me regreso a mis padres- su mirada se perdía entre los recuerdos de aquella vez mientras ambos corrían por la Selva de San Lorenzo.

-Lo sé, el viaje a San Lorenzo- dijo sonriendo, esa historia siempre se le había muy ficticia.

-¿Se las contó?- dijo sorprendido.

-Capítulo diez- señaló el libro.

Arnold lo vio, sentía mucha intriga por saber el contenido.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie también.

-Es un país libre- dijo restándole importancia.

-¿Podrías darme una oportunidad de acercarme?- le suplico -Quiero conocerte, y que me conozcas no soy el monstruo que crees que soy... Quiero ser un padre para tí- lo miro suplicante y en aquellos ojos pudo notar que aquella mirada se parecía mucho a la de Lizzie.

-No, cuando termine el mes volveremos a Londres y tu volverás a ser lo que eras un simple desconocido- le dolía decir aquello, después de todo era su padre.

-Phill se que crees que desapareceré pero no será así, el destino nos unió por algo y quiero luchar por ustedes.. Son mis hijos también y luchare- trato de abrazarlo, realmente necesitaba hacerlo tal vez así el entendería que no lo alejaría de nuevo de él.

Phill empezó a retroceder -Lo siento, no soy como Lizzie que cree que todo se solucionara.. Yo sufrí por no tener un padre y por ver a mi hermana y a mi madre sufrir por lo mismo- sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas a punto de salir -Tal vez todo esto no sea tu culpa como lo dices, pero si tanto amas a mamá como lo dices ¿Por qué nunca la fuiste a buscar?- grito.

Había dado en el cliché, la pregunta del millón.

-Lo hice, y ella me dijo que no quería volverme a ver yo solo... Hice lo que ella quería y si soy un cobarde... pero no sabia que estaba embarazada Phill te juro que de haber sido así yo jamás la hubiera dejado ir- le explico triste.

Phill quedo asombrado ante tal declaración de su padre, no entendía nada y ahora más que nunca necesitaría respuestas pero sabia que no podía tomar una decisión hasta que no tuviera ambas versiones de la historia.

En ese momento su celular empezó a vibrar lo saco de su bolsillo y un sudor frío subió por todo su cuerpo al ver el nombre en la pantalla así que decidió volverlo a guardar.

-En serio debo irme, salí sin que nadie se diera cuenta- le dijo algo nervioso.

-Bien, te acompañare- le dijo.

-No creó que sea lo mejor, el ambiente en casa aun esta muy tenso entre tía Olga y Elizabeth- suspiro.

Arnold también suspiro pesadamente y acompaño a su hijo hasta la salida.

-Leé el libro, tal vez entiendas muchas cosas- lo miro serio -Salúdame a los abuelos- dijo bajando los escalones del pórtico lo más rápido posible, haber dicho aquello le causó una sensación muy extraña dentro de él.

Arnold sonrió con ternura y entro, tenía mucho que leer.

.

.

Phill trataba de hallar una forma de entrar sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que había salido, mientras a la vez observaba su celular, tenía más de veinte llamadas perdidas y empezaba a temer de que su hermana hubiera atendido el de ella, así que se apresuró al llegar.

Para su suerte su tía había salido a dejar unas cajas de basura y al entrar dejo la puerta abierta así que se apresuró a entrar antes de que volviera a salir.

Subió las escaleras corriendo, y entro al cuarto, para encontrarse con su hermana profundamente dormida y con notable evidencia de que había vuelto a llorar.

La arropo y busco su celular para ver que la niña también tenía llamadas perdidas pero aun más que de las que tenía el.

Ya más calmado bajo en busca algo que comer, cuando el teléfono de la cocina comenzó a sonar y el paro en seco. -Hola, ¿Quién habla?- pregunto Olga quien había atendido la llamada.

-¿Olga?- dijeron del otro lado de la bocina.

-¿Helga?- abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué diablos haces en Hillwood? ¿Paso algo con mis hijos?- grito la mujer preocupada.

-Oh no hermanita bebé, lo que pasa es que... - Olga miraba para todos lados tratando de idear una escusa.

-Olga, donde diablos están mis hijos.. Los estoy llamando y ninguno de los dos me atiende y Bob mucho menos y llamo a casa y tu me atiendes ¿Qué está pasando? Y no me mientas Olga- dijo entre dientes amenazandola.

Phill tomo aire y camino hacia la cocina sabia que debía ser el que hablara con su madre, si lo hacia su tía podría decir todo y arruinar el plan de los mellizos.

La mujer rubia estaba petrificada, nerviosa sin saber que decir y aun peor si debía de decir la verdad de todo.

El pequeño rubio solo llego y arrebato el teléfono de las manos de la mujer, esta lo quedo mirando confundida.

-¿Puedo hablar a solas?- le pidió

Ella solo asintió y salió de la habitación.

-Hola mamá- saludo pesadamente.

-Phillip Arnold Pataki, donde diablos se habían metido tú y tu hermana- grito histérica la mujer al escuchar la voz de su hijo mayor.

El niño tuvo que alejarse un poco antes de que lo dejara sordo -¡Criminal mamá!, si planeabas dejarme sordo lo lograste- dijo molesto -Estábamos durmiendo, nos aburrimos aquí- dijo desganado.

-A mi no me engañas jovencito.. ¿Por qué está tu tía ahí?- pregunto curiosa.

-Problemas con Henry, ya sabes lo normal entre ellos- mintió algo nervioso, pero tranquilo a la vez para que su madre no lo notara.

-¿Tus primos están también? Phill por favor compórtate con ellos- dijo seria.

-Si mamá, ya sabes que es el quien me molesta pero Lizzie me mantiene alejados de los problemas- le explico.

-Más te valga o le diré a tu abuelo que los mande en el primer vuelo.. Oye, ¿Donde esta tu abuelo?- recordó que también lo había llamado y el no había atendido al igual que los niños.

-Fue a comprar- respondió rápidamente.

-Debe haberse olvidado el celular.. Típico de Bob- bufó por lo bajo.

En ese momento llamaron a la rubia quien tenía que dar una conferencia acerca de su libro así que tenía que despedirse de su hijo.

-Phill me llaman.. Se portan bien, saluda a tu hermana por mi y cuídala.. Los amo- dijo con un poco de melancolía.

-También te amamos mamá no te preocupes por nosotros- sonrió aliviado.

Ambos cortaron

-¿Por qué le mentiste a tu madre?- dijo su primo apareciendo entre el marco de la puerta.

-Maldición Henry, tratas de matarme o que- dijo asustado el pequeño rubio.

-¿Por que le dijiste que nos seguíamos llevamos mal y que mi mamá estaba aquí por problemas conmigo?- lo miro enfadado.

-Porque como dicen, "Los Pataki's solo se unen cuando hay problemas".. Entonces si esa mujer sabe o siquiera sospecha que estamos en problemas viajará hasta aquí y se armara una guerra nuclear en la cual no quieres estar metido te lo aseguro- dijo histérico.

El castaño solo dio una gran carcajada -Tranquilo, solo quería molestarte- se burlo.

.

.

.

Arnold tomo el libro y lo observó con mucho cuidado, miro en la tapa de atrás que tenía una foto de Helga, se veía tan hermosa, aun más de lo que el la recordaba y abajo de esta había una dedicatoria.

"A tí mi ángel de cabellos dorados, gracias a tí cumplí mi sueño, me diste el mayor regalo que podía existir".

El rubio entendió aquello y sonrió, así que decidió empezar a leer, la noche era corta.

.

.

-¿Helga que tienes?- pregunto un hombre. -Nada, es que llame a casa de mis padres y estaba Olga y Phill estaba muy extraño- entrecerró los ojos.

-Tranquila cariño, de seguro no es nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar... Vamos a dormir- le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-Voy en un segundo- espero hasta que aquel hombre saliera de la habitación -Si cree este mocoso que me engañara a mi no conoce quien es su madre entonces- tomo su celular y busco entre sus contactos -Hola, ¿Amy?.. Te tengo un trabajo- sonrió de lado.

 **Hola chicos, bien nuevo capítulo.**

 **Wow, Así que Arnold fue por Helga y ella le dijo que se fuera.**

 **Eso al es fuerte.**

 **¿Ustedes que dice Phill esta afloja do con Arnold?.**

 **¿Quién será Amy?**

 **Helga ya esta sospechando.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguirme este año y espero que les guste la historia.**

 **Serenity aquí está al fin jeje.. Espero que te guste y se viene lo mejor ya tu sabes jeje, gracias por las increíbles charlas que siempre tenemos en donde me ayudas muchísimo.**

 **Eres genial no ne cansare de decirlo jeje.**

 **Espero que esa guste chicos..**

 **Por cierto quiero empezar a implementar recuerdos a través de lo que quede así que espero que les agrade la idea.**

 **Saludos * - */**


	10. Henry Pataki

_**Capítulo 10: Henry Pataki.**_

Phill y Henry se encontraban mirando televisión en la sala.

Olga aprovecho que los niños estaban distraídos y subió para poderse disculpar con Lizzie.

Cuando entro a la habitación se encontró con la pequeña rubia durmiendo muy profundamente, la contemplo unos segundos. Le recordaba tanto a Helga de niña.

Acaricio la cabellera dorada de la niña -Lo siento Lizzie- susurro -Es que es tan difícil volver a ver a tanta gente que nos ha hecho daño- la mirada perdida de la mujer detonaba gran tristeza, como recordando algo.

-Lo se Tía, pero el no es igual- dijo la soñolienta niña que aun seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso pequeña?- pregunto curiosa y sorprendida ante tal afirmación.

-Porque se que papá es un hombre bueno, se nota que nos quiere.. No juzgo a mamá por habernos ocultado de el, pero al menos no nos abandono- le explico tranquila mientras abría perezosamente los ojos.

La mujer rubia miro hacia un costado -Tu madre solo hizo lo mejor para ustedes y ella-.

-Tal vez.. Aun así, Arnold no tiene la culpa de todo... Dale una oportunidad- la miro suplicante.

Olga le sonrió a su sobrina, debía de admitir que aquella mirada suplicante tiene mucho poder en ella.

-Tratare cariño- le regalo una dulce caricia en su particular cabeza en forma de balón.

-Tía, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunto con algo de temor.

-Claro pequeña- dijo más calmada.

-¿Quién es el padre de Henry?- pregunto nerviosa.

Olga sintió una puntada en el corazón, sus ojos se abrieron tan grande como estos pudieron, aun más se podría llegar a decir. El tema del padre de su hijo mayor era algo que ella sepultó hacia ya quince años, en lo más recóndito de su pasado.

-Mio y solo mio- contesto cortante -Es mejor que descanses, ya es tarde- se levantó y salió lo más rápido que sus piernas temblorosas pudieron, antes de que su sobrina dijera otra palabra.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, los pasos que provenían de las escaleras la despertaron de su trance.

-¿Olga que tienes?- le pregunto el castaño al verla aferrada de la puerta.

-Nada, me iré a dormir- trato de decir sin que la voz se le entrecortara -Hay comida en el horno por si tienen hambre- entro a la habitación.

Hannah iba subiendo las escaleras también, pero el camino estaba obstruido por los dos chicos que habían quedado confundidos ante el comportamiento de la mujer -¿Qué tiene mamá?- le pregunto a su hermano.

-No lo se- se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia el cuarto que ocupaba.

Hannah iba a entrar a la habitación de sus abuelos que era la que estaba ocupando ahora con su madre cuando fue detenida por su primo -Sera mejor que la dejes sola por esta noche.. Puedes dormir con mi hermana, yo iré a dormir al sofá- la miro seriamente.

La pequeña hizo una mueca de desagrado, la sola idea de dormir con la niña rara cabezota no le gustaba en lo absoluto y mucho menos estar lejos de su madre, pero vio la mirada que tenía su primo y por alguna razón solo asintió y gruñó por lo bajo.

Phill entro al cuarto seguido de la pequeña rubia. Le explico a su hermana lo que había sucedido, y esta se sentía mal pues la reacción que había tenido Olga era culpa suya así que solo acepto sin reproche alguno lo que su hermano le decía.

-Por favor no se peleen- fue lo último que dijo el niño rubio al salir de la habitación con una manta y una almohada.

Ambas niñas rubias permanecían en silencio, cada una acostada en cada extramo de la cama.

Elizabeth empezaba a sentirse bastante incomoda, así que tomo su celular y fue cuando se percató de que tenía miles de llamadas perdidas de su madre. El hambre empezó hacer rugir a su estomago -¿Quieres algo de comer?- le pregunto a su prima, ella solo negó con la cabeza así que se dirigió a la cocina.

Al llegar se encontró con su hermano tomando leche con galletas, este le ofreció y ambos se sentaron en un silencio que duro algunos minutos.

-¿Sabes lo que le paso a Tía Olga?- le pregunto su hermano, para cortar con el silencio incomodo.

-Le pregunte por el padre de Henry, creó que no debí hacerlo porque se puso mal- dijo apenas su hermana.

-Creó que deberíamos de dejar ese tema por la paz, Lizzie- comento el pequeño.

-No podemos Phill.. ¿No has visto la mirada de Henry cuando ve a Arnold?, el también merece saber la verdad. Y así como el nos apoyo debemos de hacer lo mismo- le explico.

-Lo sé, pero si Olga no dice nada.. ¿Como obtendremos información?- en el blanco, sin la ayuda de su tía no conseguirían saber nada del padre de Henry.

Ambos pequeños pensaban algo desanimados -Arnold- gritaron ambos con una gran sonrisa.

Arnold aun estaba con Helga en la época en que el primer nieto Pataki venia al mundo. Él debería de saber quien era o al menos darles una pista que los ayudará.

.

.

En unos de los cuartos de la residencia Pataki, se hallaba Olga quien caminaba de un lado al otro. Su cabeza daba mil vueltas, varios recuerdos venían a su mente. Recuerdos que la atormentaban hacen más de una década.

Tomo una caja llena de polvo, se notaba que hacia mucho tiempo que estaba en ese lugar.

Empezó a buscar entre las cosas que había en esta, hasta hallar una fotografía de ella con un joven alto y castaño -No dejare que el te encuentre nunca.. No dejare que sepa que tú eres su padre, no lo permitiré- susurro mientras sacaba la foto del marco y la rompía en miles de pedazos que caían junto con las lágrimas que rodaban de sus mejillas.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, los mellizos caminaban emocionados por las calles hasta llegar a la gran casa de huéspedes donde vivía su padre.

-¡Niños!- exclamo sorprendida Stella de verlos -Pasen pasen- los invito.

-Hola abuela Stella- saludo la pequeña Elizabeth, lo cual emociono a la mujer.

-Hola señora Shortman- saludo Phill, lo que hizo que la mujer borrara la sonrisa que le había provocado el saludo de su nieta.

Phill aun no se acostumbraba a tratar a sus abuelos como tales. Prefería llamarlos por sus nombres. Después de todo, eran completos extraños para el.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?- pregunto curiosa la mujer.

-Vinimos a ver a p... -

-A Arnold- la corto su hermano, no toleraba que lo llamará así.

-Oh, ya veo- hizo una mueca de tristeza -Esta en su cuarto, adelante- les indicó.

-Gracias señora- ambos niños subieron las escaleras.

-Tranquila cariño, dale tiempo- le dijo su esposo al verla triste.

Ella solo le sonrió y asintió.

.

.

Mientras los pequeños subían las escaleras Lizzie hablo -No debiste ser tan grosero-.

-No se de que hablas, le hable educadamente- dijo fríamente.

La pequeña bufó por lo bajo, no había caso, sabia que con su hermano se necesitaba tiempo.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Arnold y Lizzie toco emociona, pero nadie salió.

-¡Que raro!- miro la puerta confundida -La abuela dijo que estaba aquí-.

Phill rodó los ojos molesto y golpeo la puerta con más fuerzas.

Entonces de ella salió un ojeroso y sucio hombre rubio.

Ambos niños lo vieron sorprendido y confundidos.

En cuanto el hombre los vio y recordó en la condición en la que se encontraba se avergonzó mucho.

-Niños.. Yo, este yo.. - trataba de decir.

-Veo que has estado leyendo- dijo el pequeño rubio -Pero ahora necesitamos de tu ayuda- le explico.

Arnold lo vio curioso y asintió -¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Volvió su madre?- pregunto con algo de temor, aun no se sentía capaz de enfrentar del todo a Helga, pero si debía de hacerlo lo haría.

-No, no se trata de mamá- hablo la niña, antes de que lo hiciera su mellizo -Es sobre Henry y Tía Olga-.

Arnold entendía hacia donde iba el asunto, así que se corrió de la entrada para que sus hijos pudieran ingresar.

Ordeno un poco, pues había un poco de ropa tirada por el piso y estiro su cama que fue inmediatamente maltratada por Elizabeth que se tiro sobre ella a contemplar el cielo a través del tragaluz -Es hermoso- murmuró.

El se aproximo hasta su hija contemplendo la, era hermosa y sin duda una combinación entre Helga y él, al igual que Phill al cual voltio a ver y pudo ver como el niño observaba asombrado el cielo al igual que su hermana, pero a una distancia discreta.

-Supongo que vienen porque quieren saber quien es el padre de Henry.. ¿Verdad?- dijo cortando el silencio en el que estaban sumergido.

Ambos asintieron.

-Lo siento hijos, no se nada de ese hombre.. Solo se que su Tía salia con un compañero de trabajo el cual nunca conocimos, pero supe por su madre que al parecer era alguien unos años mayor que ella.. Poco tiempo después Olga empezó a tener los síntomas del embarazo. Y un día mientras caminábamos por el parque con Helga, la encontramos llorando en una banca y fue cuando nos contó de que estaba embarazada y que el padre del bebé no se haría cargo de el.. Helga no pregunto nada, y yo mucho menos. Cuando su abuelo se entero fue cuando verdaderamente empezó el problema, se que el encontró al sujeto y le dijo que se alejara de su familia.. Meses más tarde nació Henry, el primer Pataki hombre que llevaría el nombre de Bob, esta de más decir que su abuelo estaba feliz con la idea de un nuevo heredero hombre que portaron orgulloso su nombre.

Su madre se encariño de inmediato con el al igual que yo, Olga nos nombro sus padrinos al instante que cruzamos la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba después de haber dado a luz- relato.

-Entonces el abuelo sabe de él- dijo Phill.

Arnold vio a su hijo, conocía esa mirada que tenía en sus ojos. Era la misma que ponía Helga cuando se propia a hacer algo -Así es, solo tu abuelo y Olga saben de ese hombre-.

-Ninguno de lo dos nos lo dirá Phill- dijo desanimada.

-Niños, es mejor no meterse.. Yo se que lo hacen por una buena causa pero a veces es mejor no remover el pasado- le dijo su padre.

-Sí, sí, como sea.. Debemos irnos, aun tenemos mucho que hacer- el niño rubio iba saliendo de la habitación seguido de su hermana quien iba realmente molesta por el comportamiento de su hermano.

-Gracias por todo papá- le dio un fugaz cálido y dulce beso en la mejilla.

-De nada hija- sentía la emoción subir desde su corazón cada vez que lo llamaba papá.

-Elizabeth, vamos- grito desde abajo.

Ella rodó los ojos frustrada y bajo corriendo.

-¿Qué plan tienes?- le pregunto mientras volvían hacia su casa.

-Aún no lo se- respondió algo frustrado al no ocurriese le nada.

-¿Donde estaban?- la voz de aquel chico detrás de ellos los sobresaltó.

-¡Demonios Henry!- grito Lizzie quien de inmediato se tapo la boca con las manos.

Ambos chicos largaron una gran carcajada y siguieron a la niña furiosa.

-¿Qué hacías afuera?- pregunto Phill.

-Fui a dar una vuelta, la casa esta muy aburrida sin los abuelos- contesto Henry.

Al llegar almorzaron todos en silencio, uno muy incomodo al decir verdad. Pero como dicen "El horno no esta para bollos" así que prefirieron solo hacer silencio.

.

.

El resto del día todos la pasaron en sus propios asuntos.

El pequeño rubio paso toda la tarde pensando en que podía hacer para saber el nombre de aquel hombre.

-Phill, debemos hacer algo- los mellizos se cepillaban los dientes mientras hablaban de que hacer en cuanto al asunto.

-Por ahora es mejor irnos a dormir, en la mañana pensaremos en algo- le dijo su hermano.

.

.

Arnold había salido a respirar un poco de aire y se había sentado en los escalones de su pórtico para seguir leyendo.

-Hola- saludo una mujer rubia.

El hombre levanto la mirada que tenía clavada en el libro, se sorprendió al verla -Hola- le de volvió el saludo.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunto algo nerviosa.

-Claro- se movió un poco para darle lugar -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto curioso.

-Vine a disculparme por todo lo que paso y la bofetada que te di- dijo cabizbaja.

-No hay problema.. Entiendo- le regalo una sonrisa sincera y ella también sonrío.

-¿Phill?- pregunto señalando el libro que Arnold tenía entre sus manos.

El asintió -¿Como adivinaste?- se sorprendió al saber que fue el, ya que no es ningún secreto de que a el no le agradaba mucho a su hijo.

-Es su favorito de entre todos lo que ha escrito- se encogió de hombros.

-Necesito ir a la librería por el resto- recordó.

-¿Aun la amas?- tenía que asegurarse de que lo que le diría iba a valer la pena.

Arnold la vio sorprendido por su pregunta repentina -Eso ya no importa.. Ella fue muy clara conmigo la última vez y no creó que su respuesta haya cambiado luego de diez años- su semblante era cada vez aun más triste.

-No creas todo lo que ella dice- lo animo.

El rubio la miro algo esperanzado, pero esa esperanza se esfumó en un segundo -Eso ya no importa- dijo cabizbajo -Lo que importa ahora son ellos.. Mis hijos-.

Desvío la mirada -Ya debo de irme, los niños están solos con Henry-.

-Olga espera- la sujeto del brazo -Se que tal vez reciba otra bofetada por decirte esto, pero Henry tiene derecho a saber quien es él.. Es lo suficientemente maduro y fuerte para tomar una decisión-.

Fundió el ceño ante el atrevimiento que había tenido el hombre rubio pero sonrío, lo cual lo confundió -Tal vez tengas razón Arnold.. No es justo que mi hijo pague por mis errores- le brindo una sonrisa agradecida -Nos vemos- le dio un tierno beso en la frente -Por cierto, tienes mi apoyo en cuanto a los mellizos.. Pero quien decidirá es ella- dicho eso se alejó.

El rubio suspiro pesadamente -Esto no será nada fácil- miro el libro y decidió entrar, la noche empezaba a ser más fría con el pasar de las horas.

.

.

.

-Hola cariño- saludó al llegar y encontrar a su hijo viendo televisión.

-Hola Olga- le saludo él.

-¿Podemos hablar?- le pidió.

-Estoy viendo mi programa mamá- gruñó.

-Esta bien- dijo triste.

-Oh diablos.. Esta bien dime, ¿De qué quieres hablar?- la detuvo.

-Es un tema complicado- dijo sin saber por donde empezar.

-Oh no, no pienso tener "La charla" contigo si es lo que piensas Olga- le dijo mientras se largaba.

-¡Es sobre tu padre!- soltó nerviosa.

Henry paro en seco al escuchar eso -No quiero saber nada sobre él-.

-Pero...-.

El castaño se dio vuelta y Olga pudo ver como los hermosos ojos azules de su hijo estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-No quiero saber nada, entiéndelo.. Para mi ese sujeto no existe.. ¡YO SOY TU HIJO Y DE NADIE MÁS!- le grito.

Olga trato de abrazar a su hijo pero este se apartó -Solo déjame en paz- le pidió mientas subía las escaleras.

Ella se desmoronó en el suelo llorando, la convivencia de su hijo se había complicado con la llegada y matrimonio de su espeso y la de una nueva hermanita meses después. Tenía que admitir que se parecía más a su padre de lo que ella habría deseado alguna vez.

Henry era el recuerdo de una gran herida que jamás sano. Tal vez por eso fue que lo alejó de ella, aun no perdonaba a su padre por haberlos abandonado. Pero el pequeño Henry no tenía culpa de nada.

-¿Henry?- le pregunto su hermana al verlo sentado apoyado en la pared y llorando.

Este se levantó rápidamente y trato de esquivarla pero ella se interponía en su paso así que sin pensarlo la empujo -Sal de mi camino engendro-.

-¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo?- la pequeña niña empezó a sollozar y fue ahí cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Hannah había tomado sus piernas con sus brazos y su cabeza entre ellos mientras lloraba. Su hermano se sentó a su lado y le acaricio su hermoso cabello rubio, fue entonces cuando ella levanto la cabeza y lo miro -Lo siento- su mirada era de sumo arrepentimiento sincero -Tú no tienes la culpa de nada-.

-Pero siempre actúas como si yo fuese la culpable de todo- le dijo triste limpiando sus lágrimas.

-No, no es tu culpa es solo que... Es complicado Hannah- trato de decirle.

-Soy tu hermana menor y siempre actúas como si me odiaras- lo enfrento.

El castaño vio los hermosos y grandes ojos de su hermana menor llenos de dolor. Fue cuando entendió el porque de su rechazo del todo hacia ella -No te odio Hannah, eres mi hermanita es solo que...- suspiro pesadamente -Es complicado.. Prometo ser mejor hermano de ahora en más- le sonrió honestamente.

-¿Lo prometes?- le digo sollozando aun.

Su hermano le seco sus hermosas y rosadas mejillas pecosas -Lo prometo- le dijo antes se abrazarla.

Sonrió y por primera vez abrazo a su hermana y sintió amor, puro y verdadero hacia ella. Después de todo no tenía que cargar con la culpa de su mala suerte.

-Hannah, ¿Puedes dormir en el cuarto de mamá? Necesito hablar con ella- le pidió.

La niña rubia asintió y le sonrió a su hermano que aun la mantenía abrazada.

.

.

.

-Mamá, ¿Podemos hablar?- dijo entrando al cuarto. Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna así que se acercó hacia ella -¿Mamá?- la movió y encontró que tenía un frasco pequeño de pastillas que tomaba para dormir -¡Demonios Olga, que diablos hiciste!- grito mientras trataba de hacerla reaccionar -¡Phill!- grito en ayuda.

Sirenas, ambulancia y un frío edificio blanco.

La familia Pataki se encontraba afuera de la sala de cirugías.

-¿Familiares de la señora Olga Pataki?- pregunto una enfermera.

-Soy su padre- respondió nervioso Bob que había subido casi pálido cuando recibió la llamada de su nieto mayor.

Olga se encontraba en el mismo hospital en el cual estaba internada Miriam.

-La señora esta bien, por suerte llego a tiempo y el lavaje de estomago fue un éxito- les explico -En unos minutos la pasaran a una sala monitoriada y podrán entrar a verla- les comunico antes de irse.

-Es mi culpa- susurro Henry con la frente pegada en una de las paredes del hospital -Debí escucharla.. Pero no quiero saber nada de él-.

-No es tu culpa hijo- su abuelo se acercó y Apolo su mano en el hombro del chico -Es mía, por siempre tenerla en un pedestal ocasione esto- dijo cabizbajo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto confundido.

-Cuando tu madre se entero que estaba embarazada de tí pasaron muchas cosas.. Cosas de las cuales me arrepiento y que no me enorgullezco de haber hecho- el hombre se veía realmente arrepentido y triste.

-Tranquilo abuelo, se que todo lo que hiciste por mamá fue por su bien.. Por más que no haya sido la forma correcta- lo animo.

Un par de horas después el médico autorizó que Olga podía recibír visitas, así que Bob decidió que entrara Henry ya que ellos tenían mucho que hablar.

-Hola mamá- saludo sonriente.

-Hijo disculpa- estalló en llanto.

-Tranquila, ya estas fuera de peligro pero no vuelvas a hacer esta estupidez nunca más- la mirada del joven era seria, pero detrás de ella se escondía la de un niño muy asustado que luchaba por no salir, debía de ser fuerte por su madre.

-Mi pequeño- acaricio la melena castaña de su muchacho -Entiendo que no quieras saber de ese sujeto, la verdad es que...-.

-Lo conocí, se quien es- la interrumpió bruscamente.

Olga sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho al oír eso -¿Como lo encontraste?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Hace dos años atrás... Estaba aburrido en la casa de los abuelos, jugando con una pelota que accidentalmente cayó al sótano lo que era raro porque estaba prohibido y cerrado siempre y fue cuando entendí porque.. Encontré algunas cajas con los nombres de los abuelos y de Tía Helga, también unas tuyas las cuales fui a ver por pura curiosidad. Fue cuando encontré una foto de un hombre que estaba a tu lado, por alguna razón se me hacia conocido en sus facciones.. Eran parecidas a las mías- la mirada de Henry se perdía cada vez más en el pasado -Voltee la foto para ver si había algo que me enviará quien era y lo hallé.. Un nombre..-

-Nicholas McCullough- dijo la mujer rubia sacando de sus recuerdos a su hijo.

El asintió -Luego de eso, investigue de quien se trataba.. Y me encontré con un hombre asquerosamente rico- hizo una mueca de disgusto -Como era de esperarse yo tenía curiosidad de saber como era.. Así que un día luego de que salia de su lujosa casa me presente ante el, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos cuando lo salude solo recibí un "No compraremos nada niño" trate de explicarle que no vendía nada pero no me dejo terminar.. Por alguna razón no me detuve ahí, así que investigue un par de cosas de su agenda y lo volví a interceptar en el almuerzo..-

FLASH BACK

Henry esperaba afuera de un edificio.

Un hombre se traje negro y gafas salió de el.

-Señor McCullough- lo llamo Henry.

-Tú de nuevo muchacho, ¿Qué quieres? Y te dije que no compraría nada- le dijo molesto ya que estaba interfiriendo con su camino.

-No vendo nada señor, yo quería hablar con usted- le explico el joven.

-No puedo niño.. No ves que soy un hombre muy ocupado para perder mi tiempo contigo- el hombre se saco sus gafas y lo miro fulminantemente, fue cuando vio bien al joven que tenía frente a él -¿Quién eres niño?-.

-Henry- contesto temeroso.

-Henry, ¿Qué?- pregunto algo temeroso de la respuesta.

-Pataki, Señor- respondió el de la igual manera.

-No puede ser.. ¿Tu abuelo te envío por más dinero?- subió el tono de su voz.

-No se a que se refiere señor.. Mi abuelo no me mando a nada- respondió molesto.

-A mi no me engañas... Ese viejo estafador no se conforma con la suma de dinero que le deposito cada mes para que mantenga su boca cerrada pero hasta aquí se acabo nuestro trato- empezó a marcar a un número.

-Oye, más respeto con mi abuelo.. No se que clase de trato tienes tu con el, pero a mi no me mando nadie. Solo quería saber quien eras y encontré una foto en las cosas antiguas de mi madre- las lágrimas se hacían presentes -Fue un error.. Solo olvidate de mi, has que no existo como lo has hecho durante todos estos años- le grito en su cara y se largo de ahí.

THE END FLASH BACK

-Luego de aquello volví a Inglaterra, fue el verano que volví antes a casa- termino de relatar.

-El no era así- dijo cabizbaja.

-¿Como fue que te involucraste con alguien así mamá?- la miro tristemente.

Olga tomo una gran bocanada de aire miro su hijo -Conocí a tu padre mientras trabajaba en el fabuloso mundo del teatro.. Apenas nos vimos nuestras miradas se conectaron. Fue algo increíble, porque de cientos de personas lo vi a él, pero pensé que no volvería a verlo. Luego apareció con un gran ramo de flores en mi camerino.. Salimos juntos durante dos años, yo me sentía de las nubes. Pero no podía volar por siempre.. Empecé a sentirme mal, a experimentar los primeros síntomas del embarazo- sonrió -Corri emocionada a decirle, pero en cuanto le dije que estaba embarazada me pidió que me deshiciera de el- empezó a llorar -Me dijo que estaba comprometido con una joven muy rica que su familia había elegido para el y no podía podía manchar el nombre de su familia con el de una persona inferior a la suya- desvío la vista -Luego de eso y de la bofetada que le di me fui queriendo no volver s verlo nunca más. Decidí que si el no te quería de su vida yo si te quería en la mía y lucharía por ello aunque tuviera que hacerlo sola.. Lamentablemente tu abuelo no pensaba igual y le luego de una larga discusión con Nicholas accedió pagar todo y que nunca te faltara nada a cambio de que nunca fuera revelada su identidad como padre.. Bob acepto, pero yo jamás toque un solo centavo de todo ese dinero maldito, y por derecho ese dinero es tuyo-.

-No quiero nada de ese hombre.. Gracias mamá- Olga lo miro confundida -Gracias por haber sido una gran madre y no haberte deshecho de mi-.

-Henry, tesoro eso jamas podría ni siquiera haber pasado por mi mente. Tu eres mi hijo, lo más hermoso que la vida me entrego. Te amo con todo mi ser-.

Ambos se abrazaron y quedaron dormidos en la pequeña cama de hospital mientras Olga acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna.

Los mellizos junto al resto de la familia quienes habían escuchado toda la platica se miraron mutuamente -Creo que no nos necesitara esta vez- le dijo lizzie a su hermano quien asintió y la abrazo.

.

.

Unos días después Olga fue dada de alta y volvió a casa de sus padres acompañada de sus dos hijos.

.

.

Mientras tanto una hermosa mujer rubia bajaba del avión. Respiro el delicioso aire de su segundo hogar -Hillwood- susurro y sonrío caminando hacia afuera del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi que la llevara hacia su destino.

.

.

Arnold sentía los ojos pesados y la cabeza que le estallaba, tantos recuerdos. Habla leído todos los libros que había publicado Helga a lo largo de los años y habían acabado con el. No había podido parar de leer aquel libro que Phill le había traído, que tuvo que seguir con el resto.

Hacía días que no había dormido casi nada.

Se sentía tan estúpido, era muy estúpido al decir verdad.

Los recuerdo caían uno tras otro.

Se levantó como pudo, debía tomar una ducha y empacar algo de ropa, debía de viajar para atender algunos asuntos y luego volvería para hablar con su hijo. Al fin entendía el porque de todo su odio.

.

.

El taxi se paro en frente de gran casa azul, la mujer pago el taxi y tomo sus maletas.

Sonrió con añoranza a la casa que fue su hogar por varios años en su juventud.

Con paso firme y alegre por descubrir lo que sucedía camino hasta la entrada, toco la puerta y de ella salió una hermosa niña con cabeza de balón quien sonreía alegre, pero todo cambio cuando vio a la mujer que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

 **Bueno.. Aquí estoy de nuevo mis cabezones.**

 **No, no voy a abandonar mis historias y mucho menos a "Los Terrores Pataki" que es una de mis favoritas, me encanta escribir esta historia.**

 **Pasa que empecé el colegio después de dos años de muchas complicaciones al fin volví a estudiar así que se imaginaran que estoy dando todo de mi para que me vaya bien.**

 **No se si a muchos les interese la historia de Henry Pataki, a varios si e incluso me pidieron hace tiempo que creará un capítulo contando su historia y bueno aquí está.. Espero que les guste pues me costo y mucho jeje.**

 **También me tarde más de un mes o dos ya no se muy bien je, en escribir este capitulo porque es algo así como personal para mi y además de que entre otros problemas ustedes entenderán que se va escribiendo de a poco hasta que esta armado y terminado.**

 **De hecho he estado escribiendo un poco cuando llego del colegio pero es casi nada ya que al instante me duermo de lo cansada que estoy xD jeje.**

 **Pero bueno, esta semana espero estar actualizando más, ya que solo voy tras día al colegio pero a ver si me dejan porque también es mi cumpleaños y planean llevarme de un lado a otro algunos jaja.**

 **Pero con seguridad el 26 de marzo seta subido el próximo capítulo como celebración al cumpleaños de nuestra hermosa rubia malhumorada.**

 **También quiero dedicar a mi querida Serenity este capitulo, espero que te guste y gracias por siempre aguantarme en todo y aconsejarme. Eres una gran persona y agradezco mucho tu hermosa amistad que me brindas siempre.**

 **Bien chicos les pido disculpas si se me paso uno o más errores, ya veo cruzado jeje.**

 **Saludos y que tengan una hermosa semana para todos.**

 **Saludos * - */**


	11. Una tormenta se acerca, Parte I

El taxi se estaciono en frente de una enorme casa antigua de color azul, de este salió una hermosa figura femenina con una larga y sedosa melena tan dorada como los mismos rayos del sol, sonrió de lado - ¡Estoy en casa! - dijo tomando sus maletas y en caminándose a la entrada. Subió los pequeños escalones del pórtico uno por uno, hasta llegar a la puerta, con añoranza toco el timbre de esta y de ella salió una alegre niña con una cabeza con forma muy peculiar a balón quien sonreía con grata alegría hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la figura femenina que estaba parada en frente de ella quien le sonreía con cariño.

 _ **Capítulo 11: "Una tormenta se acerca" Parte I.**_

Petrificada cual roca se encontraba la pequeña Lizzie al ver a aquella mujer parada en el pórtico de la casa de sus abuelos solo significaba una sola cosa… ¡Helga, ya lo sabía".

\- ¡Lizzie! - grito la mujer, quien se había abalanzado a abrazar a la pequeña niña.

\- ¿¡T. ti...tía Amy?!- dijo con dificultad - ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto realmente alarmada.

\- ¿Qué acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi par de sobrinos favoritos? - dijo con un tono despreocupado mientras ingresaba al interior de la vivienda.

-Debería de al menos avisar- interrumpió una voz nada feliz.

\- ¡Olga, querida! - saludo animada - ¡Tanto tiempo, que gusto verte-!

-No puedo decir lo mismo querida- al parecer nada estaba bien entre ambas mujeres. Sin embargo, la gran sonrisa de Amy no se borraba en lo absoluto por los comentarios de su arrogante prima mayor.

Amy empezó a caminar por los alrededores de la sala observando cada cuadro familiar que había en ella. Se detuvo en uno muy especial para ella y lo tomo, era de una de las primeras navidades que había pasado con la familia Pataki cuando ellas eran niñas.

Sintió como su sangre hervía por dentro al recordar como era todo en aquellos días... pero ahora, todo era diferente y ella se encargaría de que ella no volviera a sufrir nuevamente.

\- ¿Cómo están mis tíos? - pregunto dejando el cuadro nuevamente en su lugar.

-Bien, están de viajes de negocios- respondió tajante.

-Mmm… ¡Qué raro! - respondió mientras seguía examinando la casa -Pensé que a la Tía Miriam no le gustaban esas cosas, veo que los rumores de que se han unido eran verdad- sonrió de lado, mientras que la observaba por el rabillo del su ojo - ¿Y Phill?, les traje obsequios-.

-Iré a buscarlo- respondió la pequeña niña quien subía las escaleras a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Ya tienes donde quedarte? - pregunto -Porque aquí no hay lugar-.

-Tranquila Olga, no sabía que te preocupabas tanto por mi- sonrió.

-No me preocupo, solo te informo por si planeabas quedarte aquí ya no eres bienveni…

-Oh no, de ninguna manera ya tengo planeado donde me hospedare- la miro desafiante y con una sonrisa maligna dijo -Seguro que ya sabes a que lugar me refiero-.

Olga abrió sus hermosos ojos tan enormes como pudo al darse cuenta de que lugar se refería su prima -Lo dudo mucho querida, oí que ellos ya no alquilan más habitaciones- respondió tratando de sonar tranquila.

-Ya lo veremos- rio por lo bajo -Debo irme, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer ya sabes a lo que me refiero- antes de salir por la puerta le dirigió una mirada amenazante -Diles a los terrores que volveré en cuanto me haya terminado de instalar-.

Mientras bajaba los escalones se encontró con un joven castaño que la veía curioso, ella acaricio su hermosa melena con la palma de su mano -Son tan parecidos- pensó.

Mientras tanto…

Lizzie entro en el cuarto que compartía con su hermano mellizo, este lo vio despreocupado ya que su hermana era muy dramática y le gustaba siempre asustarlo con sus travesuras - ¿Y ahora que te paso? - le pregunto mientras lanzaba y atrapaba una pelota de beisbol.

\- ¡Ella está aquí! - exclamo agitada y al borde del pánico.

Phill rodo los ojos - ¿Ella quién? - .

\- ¡Amy! - soltó.

En ese momento la pelota con la que estaba en el aire que cayo y rodo por el piso, ya que al escuchar ese nombre no pudo articular movimiento alguno.

La mano derecha y mismísima sombra de la gran Helga G. Pataki habia llegado Hillwood.

Ambos mellizos se vieron preocupados.

.

.

.

.

La hermosa rubia caminaba alegre por las calles de la hermosa cuidad que la habia acogido parte de su niñez y su amada adolescencia. A pesar de los años no habia cambiado mucho, sonría con añoranza al recordar los momentos vividos con Helga y el resto de la pandilla.

Amy Pataki era la hija menor de la hermana del gran Bob Pataki. Luego de la muerte de su madre su padre al no poder el parecido de su hija con su difunta esposa tomo la decisión de mandarla a vivir con sus tíos.

Era una hermosa joven de tez blanca, melena larga rabia y portadora de unos hermosos ojos verdes tan puros como la misma naturaleza. Una joya Pataki sin duda alguna.

De repente se detuvo frente a una antigua casona, algo antigua con un cartel "Sunset Arms" la casa de huéspedes, la verdadera gran joya de la cuidad. Respiro hondo, deleitando el aroma que salía de esta -La abuela está cocinando- pensó, ya era hora del almuerzo y Pookie preparaba los mejores sin duda alguna -Concéntrate- se abofeteo mentalmente -Es hora de trabajar- susurro y toco el timbre.

Una mujer bajita castaña con algunas canas a la vista salió -Hola señora Shortman- saludo la joven rubia.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron tanto como estos se lo permitieron, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo - ¿¡Amy?!-.

Ella le sonrió con cariño -Si Señora, soy yo-.

-Wow cariño, que bella que estas y enorme, casi no te reconozco- dijo alegre pero algo preocupada, al percatarse de sus maletas le dijo -Pasa, pasa, adelante- la mujer castaña se corrió de la entrada dándole así espacio para que la joven pudiese ingresar.

\- ¿Quién es querida? - una voz masculina se escuchó que provenía de la cocina, un hombre rubio y canoso salía de este y se encontró con las dos mujeres que aún estaban paradas en la entrada de la casa -Mira cariño, es Amy- le respondió su esposa con una mirada preocupada mientras la joven rubia sonreía sonrojada.

\- ¿Cómo esta señor Shortman? - saludo alegre.

-Oh cariño, que grata sorpresa, tanto tiempo- saludo amablemente el hombre - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - pregunto curioso, aunque al ver las maletas que acompañaba a la joven era evidente el motivo de su visita.

-Me preguntaba si podría quedarme aquí un tiempo, en lo que estoy en la cuidad- le comento.

-Claro que si querida, deja que te preparemos un cuarto, siéntete como en tu casa puedes esperarnos en la cocina... Miles, cariño ayúdame- dijo la mujer mientras arrastraba a su esposo por las escaleras.

Amy reía por lo bajo mientras se dirigía a la cocina donde creía encontrarse con los abuelos, pero al parecer ellos no estaban en casa -Así que el delicioso aroma provenía de la comida de Stella, no me sorprende ella es una muy buena cocinera- dijo tomando asiento.

En una habitación de la planta alta se encontraba los padres de Arnold arreglando un cuarto para la recién llegada - ¿Qué haremos Miles? Sabes que su llegada solo significa una cosa- decía preocupada la mujer.

-Tranquila amor, de seguro solo estará aquí un par de días… es bueno que Arnold haya salido de viaje, tratare de contactarme- trato de calmarla -Ahora vamos, el cuarto ya está listo y de seguro ella tiene que estar cansada- la animo a que bajaran.

-Listo cariño, ya puedes instalarte y descansar… en un rato más estará listo el almuerzo, mientras puedes tomarte una ducha- le dijo amablemente la mujer.

-Muchas gracias por todos señores, siempre me sentí como en casa estando aquí- tomo su bolso y siguió a Miles quien cargaba las maletas de la joven hacia la habitación.

Una vez instalada y refrescada saco de sus maleta una notebook y un folio con papeles, de este saco una fotografía que pego con cinta en la pared -Bien Arnold Shortman, es hora de saber en que andan ustedes tres- dicho esto se sentó en un escritorio y prendió su computador -Ahora si, a trabajar se ha…- pero el sonido de su celular interrumpió su monologo -Hola… si, ya estoy instala, la primera fase ha sido completada te mantendré informada- le informaba a la otra voz del otro lado de la línea, su mirada era completamente seria.

.

.

.

.

-Anuncia la llegada del vuelo AL302 a New York- un joven rubio cabeza de balón bajaba del avión, sus ojeras reflejaban la falta de descanso en sus hermosos ojos -Pasare por mi departamento antes de ir con ellos- pensaba mientras se dirigía a buscar un taxi -Resolveré esto de una vez por todas, no dejare que ella me los arrebate-.

 **¡HOOOOLAAAAA CAAABEEEZOOONEEES!**

 **¿Cómo están? ¡Tanto tiempo!... bien, luego de más de un año aquí hay nuevo capítulo de nuestros mellizos favoritos.**

 **Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por haberme desaparecido por tanto tiempo, por asuntos personales perdí la inspiración e incluso me bloqueé para poder seguir escribiendo.**

 **Además, estoy con un montón de cosas del colegio, es más debería de estar haciendo unos informes, pero la inspiración vino a mí y no podía dejarla pasar. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, la verdad de todo esto está muy cada vez más cerca y también ella.**

 **Quiero que me cuenten si creen que Amy estaba hablando con Helga o con alguien más, ojo no se dejen engañar, ya saben que amo hacerlos creer cosas que no son jaja soy mala lo sé.**

 **También quiero agradecerle a mi amada amiga, compañera y hermana con quien tengo el gran privilegio de trabajar nuevamente junto con ella en este proyecto y también es la creadora de nuestra nueva integrante Amy Pataki quien jugara un gran papel para saber más del pasado de esta pareja que tanto amamos, un aplauso para ella Serenitymoon20 gracias por aceptar mi invitación sabes que amo trabajar a tu lado siempre.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia y espero que lo sigan haciendo, un fuerte abrazo y nos leemos pronto se los prometo.**

 **Saludos *-*/**


End file.
